Heartbreaker
by rol-sa
Summary: Rinoa looses her dad. His comrade Priesident Loire and stepdaughter Ellone try and help her? But another sorceress wants her for her dirty work, can Squall save the girl he's cared for since childhood? FINISHED
1. Daddy?

A/N: A different version of how the lives of the characters could have lived if their lives were not the same as the game dictates. Alternate reality, you get the point. I hope this will be an enjoyable read. Rinoa/Squall and Selphie/Irvine haters should avoid later chapters.

Re-write of the original chapeter with alterations suggested by naysaysfire, to whom Ihope the chapter has become more enjoyable. Some parts have been changed stightly but only with added or deleated sentences, read again if you'd like.

"Caraway?" She screamed as she slammed her way through the city mansion "Where are you old man, this isn't funny anymore!" Her cries were becoming more and more frustrated each time she called his name. After hearing loud noises downstairs, she had been awoken. She had dragged herself down stairs, still in her pyjamas, and began searching for President Caraway.

Her dog Angelo ran to one of the closed doors, maddeningly barking and whimpering, Caraway's study. Realising the door was still shut she pounded on it with her fist. Much to her surprise the door creaked open. _He never leaves the door unlocked._ Her heart pounded in her chest she tried the light switch but nothing happened, after a few more tries she realised nothing was ever going to happen.

She made a small ball of fire in her hand to help her see. It provided her with very poor illumination, although providing enough for her to see the torn fabrics and mess around her. As she put her foot forwards another step she felt a warm thick liquid seep through her sock, her heart skipped a beat as she plucked up the courage to make the flame bigger.

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she plummeted to the ground at what she saw, whispering through heavy breaths, "Daddy?"

Only minuets later she was outside wrapped in blanket as the flashing lights and sounds of an ambulance and several Galbadian army trucks attracted the attention of bystanders, who took it upon themselves to gather around the house. She fought back the tears as her father's second in command saluted her before talking. She stopped listening soon after he told her of his sorrows for her. Instead she listened intently for the sounds of the Esthar spaceship the Ragnarok and President Laguna Loire along with doctors capable of healing her father. _Come on Uncle Laguna where are you?_She glanced at her hands, still stained with the blood of her father; her clothes were also a mess of red splatters and pools.

It wasn't long before her prayers were answered and President Laguna slowly approached her, followed by Kiros and Ward, his bodyguards and advisors of sorts. He held out a hand for her and she took it, completely dismissing the Sergeant talking to her. Angelo growled briefly at the man before following her owner. "Kiros, You and I shall escort Rinoa to the shuttle while Ward fetches some essentials." Laguna turned to ward, "Fetch only photographs from her room and the emergency case that always remains packed. Then come straight back to the shuttle." Ward nodded, as he was unable to respond by many other means.

On board the shuttle she walked calmly up the seating aisle before collapsing against one of the chairs, so grief stricken even the skies began to darken and sheet lightening crackled through the clouds. She felt Laguna's step-daughter Ellone cup her hands around her shoulders, helping her back to her feet as she guided her back on course. "A thunderstorm will not help us escape from this place." She spoke softly while guiding Rinoa to her seat. Rinoa nodded and the skies became less troubled before another wave of grief hit.

Before taking the seat next to her, Ellone thought about Laguna requesting that she come along with him because of her ability to calm people. Only now, after seeing the emotional state of her old friend could she even begin to understand why. Taking Rinoa's hand she attempted to steady the girl, some of the blood transferring from Rinoa's to her own hand. A momentary flashback of her own parent's death flashed before her eyes. This flight to Esthar was not going to be pleasant.

A/N: So tell me what you think, no flames though please. I'll try and get the next couple of chapters up as quickly as possible depending on the reviews. I would like 3-5 + reviews if possible before I want to update. I do accept anonymous reviews as well so even if you don't have an account I will accept a review.


	2. Whatever!

A/N: This chapter I've not even had the time to proof read so I'm afraid it's probably full of mistakes, for which I apologize in advance. I only thought it right that I get this next chapter up as quickly as possible because of the readers feed back, and its only today that I've been able to read my e-mails. I probably could have spaced this out better over 2 chapters but never mind it's done now.

Ellone glanced to Rinoa once again as the Ragnarok made its decent to land at Esthar's space port; dark rings had developed under her eyes replacing the red circles her tears had earlier caused. She was worried for the last hour of their journey not even a silent tear had slid down her check, all she had done was sit in silence staring at the floor.

Laguna turned back to check on the girls, Ellone smiled at him warmly her eyes indicating her worries for the silent girl next to her. A slight jolt rocked through the ship as they landed but Rinoa still did not move. Standing up Ellone held out her hand for Rinoa to take, she still did nothing. "Rinoa? Rinoa its time to get off the ship, we have to get off now." She whispered slowly trying to get her friend to react in anyway possible.

Rinoa mentally shook herself back to reality only to see Laguna step up to Ellone before she walked away. Laguna stood at the end of the seating his had outstretched for her to take, "Its late Rinoa, we should all try to get some sleep as soon as we reach the palace." _I do feel tired I guess, and my head "oww" it hurts! _She nodded her head slowly while reaching out for his hand. The last thing she remembered was her own hand brushing past Laguna's as she slipped into darkness.

When she awoke she found herself in the middle of a large bed, covered in all assortments of expensive fabrics, it had to be said the presidential palace in Esthar was much grander than the one in Deling city, she felt so out of place. She looked down realising she was still dressed in her blood stained pyjamas. Quickly she rose from the bed and made her way to the door.

It hadn't taken her long before she'd found the bathroom. Despite the fact she'd been about 6 when she last visited, she had found it hard to remember where anything was or who live here. She turned the handle on the tap, hot water poured out. She made patterns in the water as she dragged her fingers through it, while waiting for the bath to fill.

Squall, president Laguna's real son, wondered down the hall to the nearest bath room. He hated waking up in the middle of the night needing the toilet but that was life, or so he guessed. As she approached he saw the steam gently sway out from under the door, he groaned as he realised Ellone was probably taking a late bath after coming home with his dad. He knocked on the door, no answer. _That's funny she'd usually have shouted by now, disturbing her peace and . . . whatever._ He thought to himself and he knocked louder on the door. As he tried again he heard a loud crash as if something had smashed against the floor.

"Ellone, Ellie? Ellie are you alright?" He twisted the handle, the door opened as he pushed hard enough to have taken it off its hinges thinking that it had been locked. As he ran forwards into the bathroom he heard the glass splinter and crack under his feet. As he looked down he saw droplets of red hit the floor from a hand that gripped her side of the bath tightly. He ignored the glass that cut into his souls as he ran to the bath and pulled back the curtain.

Sat with her knees up to her chest and one arm wrapped around them as the other steadied herself was a complete stranger and yet one that looked so familiar. He was shot back into reality when he realised she was sat there still fully dressed and swimming in what appeared to be slightly diluted blood, he could even smell it as it tumbled to the floor from her fingers. Dark Raven hair shifted as she turned to face him, tears ran down her face as her body shook with sobs. Next he did the only thing he could think of, lifting her out of the bath and into a towel he had snatched from the side he grabbed her and checked for cut marks as she cradled against his chest.

Realizing she hadn't cut herself he carried her out of the bathroom and sat her on the floor. Thinking about his own cuts he sat against the wall and lifted his foot up as he began picking at the glass now imbedded in his feet. "I could do that for you." She said in a small voice only just loud enough for him to hear her. "No, I've got it." He said as he looked up briefly before pulling out the last bit of glass.

"Squall, are you alright?" Asked Laguna as he ran down towards the pair the lad nodded his head as he stood up. "Fine!" Laguna eyed the boy suspiciously before turning his attention to the rather soggy Rinoa, "And I suppose your fine as well then?"

"I'm ok." She said in a weak and teary voice as she used the wall to help herself up. "I don't know you kids these days I just don't get you." He said as he threw his hands up in the air, "Whatever." Both of them replied in unison.

Thank you to;

Naysaysfire

Zornoid13

DreamCherry66

And any anonymous reviewer(s)

Review! Review! Please?


	3. I promise

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this week but I haven't been very well, but here's the next chapter anyway, hope you enjoy.

She had woken early that next morning; it seemed her body had taken a swift dislike to anything that could actually be considered good for her mental state. She had taken it upon herself to explore the palace. Not managing to get too far before she'd found herself distracted by a large courtyard that was alive with all sorts of beautiful butterflies. All types of exotic flowers bloomed around the base of a tall statue of their ancient god.

Seconds later she found herself dipping her finger tips into the cool water of the pond dragonflies dancing around her fingers. As she looked up she noticed the red and orange tones of the rising sun through the glass roof. Smiling she remembered the last time she had watched a sunrise. Pleasant thoughts quickly left her as she realised it was with her mum just a few days before her death. She sighed and found herself gripping the necklace around her neck for comfort. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice anyone else in the room.

He looked at her from the distance, still unable to place her face. She looked like some kind of fallen angel, raven hair shone in the hues of the morning sun, a long creamy skirt and pale blue housecoat covered her enough to prevent any kind of up rise from Esther's traditional public. She continued to play with the water completely oblivious to his presence. He contemplated talking to her but he instead backed off slowly and headed for the door, after all what would a girl like that want with a socially challenged fool like himself?

"Hey Squall. Up early again?" Chirped Ellone as Squall almost ran into her while he tried exiting the room, still looking back at Rinoa. They both turned their attention to Rinoa as she turned slightly to look at them, shocked buy their presence in the room. He tore his eyes away from her and looked back to Ellone, "Whatever." As he spoke he pushed his way past her and out of the doorway. She shrugged him off and smiled at Rinoa who much to her surprise smiled back. Ellone wandered over to her and began tending to a couple of plants. Tracing a plaque hidden beneath them, that read, 'To a loving mother and wife. Raine Loire' "I'm sorry Ellone." Rinoa said hurriedly at the sight of the plaque. She had tormented herself about her mother's death for too long she couldn't bear to listen to Ellone's pain. She rushed out of the room as fast as she could make her legs carry her. Ellone lowered her head, slightly disappointed that Rinoa didn't want to spend much time with her. Yet under the circumstances it wasn't beyond her as to why.

Wandering aimlessly through the place Rinoa stumbled upon some of the private rooms for the President's family. She stopped in the doorway of one particular room. The guy from last night stood on a martial arts mat in the middle of the room. She watched intently as he practiced several moves that she recognised as SeeD training patterns. Suddenly she felt at peace, it was like watching her father drill a group of adolescent mercenaries for their enrolment into the army. She felt her own arms hugging her even tighter, saddened by the thought of knowing, in her heart, that she'd never hated the army as much as she'd lead her father to believe nor him for that matter. _If only I hadn't been so stubborn maybe I could have let him know that I didn't blame him for mum's death after all. It's your own fault Rin! Now you'll just have to live with it for the rest of your life!_

He could feel a pair eyes on him as he practiced, he wondered if it was another want-to-be fan or someone who had managed to slip their way past the guards. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to stare at me all day?"

"Sorry I didn't realise I was staring . . ." Her voice trailed off as he turned to face her, a scar ran from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek bone, she smiled as if in recollection of him yet she couldn't place his face. She knew him from last night but had she known him from before then? His jaw dropped slightly as he realised who was watching him, quickly he regained his posture, "Rinoa, right?"

"Yeah! You must be Ellone's brother."

He nodded in response; an unwanted silence fell between them. Rinoa was the first to speak, "I should probably get going." She moved away from the doorway and he nodded reluctantly, did he want her to stay or go? Why didn't he know? _Why does she do this to me?_

She walked along the corridor biting down on her bottom lip, her feet dragging on the floor as she stared at it intently. _How could I have been so stupid! Just staring at him like that he probably thinks I'm some nut job! _She let out a stifled laugh, _you are crazy Rin, and it's no surprise everyone acts like you are, look how strange you've become! _She head quickened footsteps behind her, assuming it was just Ellone she carried on walking away from them. "Hey." A male voice yelled as the person stopped along side her, "I completely forgot, my dad said he wanted to see you about the presidential party for Deling's new president." She stopped and looked up at Squall, "I don't want to go! They don't need me there I'm not the president's daughter anymore." She said bluntly before walking away, he followed after her again, "Actually my dad has to go and I think he'd appreciate it if you came with us."

"I . . ," she thought about it carefully, "It might not be safe if I go with you."

_What's the problem? There'll be guards there; hell there'll even be SeeDs._

"Do you always do that?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Do what?" _What's she talking about?_

"Going off into your own little world? Leaving everyone else out?"

_Do I really do that? Maybe it's because nothing ever lasts in this world. Nobody ever sticks around._

"There you go again!" She sighed in frustration. He lifted his head finally speaking, "I don't see what the problem is Rinoa there are going to be hundreds of armed guards and SeeDs, nothing's going to happen to you." She looked at the floor while biting the corner of her bottom lip. Realising she'd become just as lost in her thoughts as he did she looked up, eyes brimming with fear, "Promise?"

_What does she want me to do hold her hand all the time? Life isn't that simple, what if I can't protect her. What if something happens to her? Everyone would blame me._

"Squall?" Her eyes searched his face desperately for an answer. " . . ."

"I promise."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, I even managed a pathetic attempt at some Rinoa/Squall communication. I'm hoping I will be able to get the 4th chapter up sometime this weekend although probably not till Sunday.

Thanks to;

Lady-Rinoa (reviewed the 1st chapter too, but couldn't be mentioned before now.)

Heartillyangel

And any anonymous reviewer(s)


	4. Auntie and Uncle

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks a bit but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible because I know how annoying it is when a story isn't updated quickly. Again I've not had the time too proof read it properly but I've done what I can.

When he'd promised to protect Rinoa he hadn't realised that it would entail a shopping trip for Rinoa and Ellone's dress. Flipping through the random magazines on the table he tried to keep himself from slipping into boredom as he waited for the girls. Ellone had decided to go first and was currently in the dressing room. Rinoa had chosen to sit far back in one of the corner seats, her arms wrapped around her legs. He took the time to glance over and make sure she was still alright, although she looked like she wanted to be here just as much he probably did. He couldn't really blame just her for bringing him here, Ellone always wanted a second opinion and she was probably the main reason he was here.

"So what do you both think?" Ellone spoke in an excited tone as she stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a halter neck cream dress with a pale blue wrap to match the embroidery on the dress. He watched as Rinoa dropped her legs and smiled at his sister, "You look lovely Ellone." Squall saw the 'I should look so good' jealous look in Rinoa's eye but Ellone appeared oblivious. The woman besides Ellone smiled at Rinoa's appreciation, "Well Squall?" his sister's voice cut through his thoughts. "It's nice."

"See! What did I say, men!" Rinoa nodded slowly as Ellone through her hands up in the air. _What? What did I do now?_ He wondered as Ellone wandered back to get back into her own clothes.

When Ellone came back out she practically dragged Rinoa over to the dressing rooms. "It's alright I don't bite." Laughed the sales woman, Rinoa smiled unsurely before stepping out of sight. "I bet she'll look really 'nice' in her dress too huh squall?" He looked up from the magazine in his hands, "Come on Ellie, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know something productive maybe." He dropped his head into his hand and sighed. "You know what Squall it doesn't matter." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. The sales assistant came out again her hand outstretched in Rinoa's direction, "Come on don't be scared you look wonderful." Carefully she took a step out into sight.

Squall almost dropped his magazine at the sight before him; he could feel his jaw drop slightly as a shy Rinoa twisted her fingers around each other not even daring to look up. Her dress was much simpler than Ellone's it consisted of a corset top that clung to her feminine figure while the skirt of the dress followed her natural shape before flaring ever so slightly at the very bottom. The pale blue seemed to make her skin radiate and once again he could have sworn she was an angel. Ellone was the fist to speak, "Rinoa you look gorgeous!" she was up in a shot fussing over the younger girl. He just sat there star struck; Rinoa lifted her head to smile at the excited Ellone, briefly looking over to the staring Squall before quickly looking away again. Ellone stopped fussing just long enough to look over to Squall, "you going to stare all day or actually give an opinion?"

"Rinoa, you look . . . amazing." He finally managed to get out after breaking his stare. _How could I promise to protect that? I . . . I'm not even worthy of talking to her let alone pretending to be some kind of knight in shining armour. What have I got myself into? _

"Squall, Squall are you ready?" Laguna yelled his son's name while pounding on the teenager's door. "It's open dad!" Squall's muffled voice came through the door. As he stepped into his son's room he saw him adjusting the last piece of his SeeD uniform. "Ah, you're ready." Laguna said while scratching the back of his head. Squall slotted his gunblade into its sheath and turned to his dad, "Yeah?"

"Well I suppose we'd better get to the Ragnarok, Kiros is escorting the girls there."

"Whatever." Laguna shook his head and walked out of the room followed by Squall.

Ellone and Rinoa, along with Kiros and Ward, had reached the shuttle quickly and were already seated as Laguna and Squall arrived, "Hey Uncle Laguna I thought it was the women who were meant to be late." giggled Ellone who had been far too excitable for most of the day. "I thought he was one!" Kiros mumbled mainly to himself. "What?" Asked Laguna innocently as the girls and Kiros hushed a giggle. "What?"

As they arrived they were transferred from the shuttle to two separate limousines, Kiros accompanied Laguna and Ellone in one while Ward accompanied Squall and Rinoa. Squall glanced at a fidgeting Rinoa; she couldn't seem to keep her hands still. If she wasn't playing with her hair then she was wrapping them around one another. Squall leaned back into his seat, "You alright?" She seemed surprised by his tone of voice, "Fine" she sighed, "Just nervous I guess."

"Don't be we're all here, nothings going to happen to you." _There I go again making promises I don't even know if I'll be able to keep! If something happens to her I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself. AH, I've got to stop thinking like this! I can't even think straight around her anymore. _He felt a soft grip shake him back to reality, "Squall, Squall we're here." Looking down on him was Rinoa a soft smile spreading across her lips. "Come on." She held out a hand for him as he guided them out of the car.

Ahead of them on the red carpet, than ran from the entrance of the Presidential halls to the car stop, were Ellone and Laguna. Squall began after them but felt a small tug on his arm, seeing a frightened Rinoa still clinging to his hand. _You're not ready for all this!_ He thought to himself as she smiled unsurely at him. "I've got you." He said and she nodded straightening herself out before walking confidently alongside him. The guards at the door smiled at them, "Welcome Mr. Loire, it's good to see you." one chimed before they stepped to one side and they were free to walk down the elegant staircase and into a large ball room.

Rinoa admired the dancing couples and decorations however her admiration did not cover the sorrow that slowly crept into her eyes. Ellone took her hand, patting it in comfort before she walked away to accompany Laguna as he mingled with the crowds. As they finally reached the bottom of the stairs she saw two familiar figures approach them. Squall let go of her hand to shake that of Cid, headmaster of Balamb Garden. Rinoa smiled widely at his wife Edea, as she was encased in a firm hug, tears filled her eyes as she gripped the woman back. "It's alright child, I've got you!" The woman's soothing voiced made Rinoa's body shake with sobs. "Hush, your safe now!"

"Oh, auntie Edea I miss them." The woman stroked her hair while still holding her close in comfort.

As Rinoa pulled away from Edea Squall saw the tears falling down her cheek and felt a sudden need to reach out for her, to take her in his arms and promise her that it would be all right that nothing would ever happen to her while he was there, but he couldn't, he couldn't even begin to thing how to do such an act. He saw Cid reach out and stroke Rinoa's arm, "We're sorry we couldn't see you sooner Rinoa." Why could he even have done that much? Was he really that incapable of contact with another human? Edea wiped away Rinoa's tears and smiled at her as a mother would her own child. She looked past Rinoa to him and smiled at him in the same manner, "Squall it's good to see you again."

A/N: Hope everyone liked, and thank you to anyone who reviewed or read the last chapter. (I do accept anonymous reviews so please review!)


	5. You are not my dad anymore!

A/N: Sorry about the lack of an update but I've had some rather bad personal problems that have prevented the posting of this chapter. Anyway I'm back now. I made it a bit longer to make up for the time it took for the update. Enjoy!

She drifted away from the groups and familiar faces, smiling at those who acknowledged her presence. Soon she was finding it hard to tell if she was drifting mentally away from them or physically. She spotted Squall alone in a corner. She smiled as he looked over and decided she'd rather be by his side than wondering in and out of groups of strangers.

He took a sip of his drink as he noticed Rinoa walking in his direction. "Hi." She smiled weakly while holding her hands shyly over her front. "Hi." He said back a little colder than he had meant to. An awkward silence floated between the two, and Squall felt himself eyeing her over from the corner of his eye, she took his breathe away. _Why do I feel like this? What is this I'm feeling?_ Rinoa looked up at him as she turned away from the dance floor, "Dance with me?"

"What?" Could she have asked a worse person he wondered? "Come on please, I've wanted to dance all night. Please?"

"Rinoa I can't dance."

"It's because you don't like me. Isn't it?"

"No. Not at all." _How could I not like her, she drives me crazy. _"I really can't dance!"

"Then now will be a good time to learn!" She grinned widely as she grabbed his hand, dragging him to an empty space.

He tried to walk away but she held him firmly, smiling reassuringly at him she took his hands and positioned them on her body, slowly taking a step closer to him. At first she tried to lead him but that only resulted in him falling over his own feet. Frustrated Squall tried to walk away, "This is pointless." Rinoa continued to keep a firm hold on his hand, "You'll be fine you're doing great." Trying again this time she let him lead and it all went smoothly until they ended up crashing into another couple, the woman glared at Rinoa and the man mumbled something about sorceresses. Squall smiled as Rinoa stuck her tongue out at the snobbish couple and then focused her attention back on him. It wasn't long before he'd finally gotten the hang of the dance and their every move looked like it had been rehearsed for hours.

Ellone was getting bored of Laguna trying to make out to the rich men surrounding them that he understood perfectly what they were all complaining about. Her eyes drifted around the room as she looked for Squall and Rinoa, her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she saw Squall dancing, and well at that. "Uncle Laguna . . ." She pulled on the end of his sleeve, "uncle Laguna I think Squall's dancing." Even her own voice was filled with disbelief. "You've just mistaken him for someone else Ellie, Squall doesn't dance, remember?" Laguna said mimicking the way his son had said it not long before boarding the Ragnarok. "No, really Laguna, Squall is dancing!" Ellie stared in amassment at the couple as the song drew near to a close.

Disbelieving of his Ellie, Laguna turned to face the dance floor, his mouth hung open as he watched his moody teenage son doing the one thing he had tried so desperately to convince his father that he would not do, dance. "Maybe Squall has a secret identical twin." Laguna said trying to justify the sight before him. Ellie giggled in joy as she shook her head, "That's Squall!" She exclaimed her eyes almost as wide as her smile. Laguna watched with 'all knowing' parent eyes as the song ended and the pair ended up a lot closer than they had anticipated.

Rinoa felt Squall pull her body flat against his own as the song ended she could feel his breath on her cheek as she looked up into his mysterious grey eyes. She felt her eyelids begin to get heavy as his face came closer and closer to her own. Soon his breath was tickling her lips as they leaned further into each others embrace. Only seconds away from a possibly regrettable kiss they turned to the window as the crowd stood in awe of a shooting star, despite their regular occurrences. She could quickly feel Squall's intense stare back on her and she smiled shyly before pulling away from their embrace. She knew that she wouldn't be able to shake off those few precious moments easily and it's all that continued tofill her thoughts for the remainder of the night.

The ride home had been uneasy for both him and Rinoa, Ellie and his Dad had been hounding them most of the way home, fortunately neither mentioned the near kiss incident. He sighed as he reached his door, resting his head on the frame as he thought about her once more. "That dance was perfect you know." He frowned before he lifted his head from the door frame, "What do you want Quistis?"

"Just a moment of your time, I wanted to talk if that's alright."

"Look Quistis, Laguna hired you to protect Rinoa, not stalk me around my home. Now if you don't mind I just want to get some sleep." _How am I going to be able to sleep tonight? I can't even stop thinking about her long enough to talk to Quistis._ "Oh, ok well I'll see you tomorrow then." She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked away, "Night then Squall." He felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head, "Night Quistis." He said as she walked away.

He'd only been in his room long enough to get changed into some loose trousers before a knock came at his door. "Quistis, look I meant what I said, I just want to sleep."

"It's me son." He sighed heavily he already knew what this was going to be about, "Err. . . . Can I come in? Only, erm . . . Rinoa's dog's beginning to creep me out." Squall shook his head, "Dad how did you, of all people, ever make president?" He laughed as he opened his door for Laguna. "What do you want?" Squall questioned his dad as he carefully put his gunblade back in its case. Laguna wandered around the room for several minuets before finally settling in one place. "Didn't think you danced." He said as he picked up a photo of Raine from Squall's desk. Squall rolled his eyes, "Is that all this is about? Because if it is then can't it keep till morning?"

"Actually son this is about you and Rinoa, she's a nice girl I'm not saying she isn't but . . ."

"But, but what dad? What's wrong with her?" Squall did his infamous frown as he swept his arm out dramatically. "Son I just don't think you should get close to her."

"Who said I was going to?"

"You did, just then when you got protective of her." Squall fell onto his bed and dropped his head into his hands, "Squall I think . . . I think your job and who she is might clash." Squall glared at the man he called dad, "She's just a girl!" That was a lie she was more than just a girl to him. "Squall she's a sorceress, why do you think I hired SeeDs?"

"Get out!"

"Squall don't loose your temper lets talk about this."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! . . . LAGUNA!" He turned his back on the older man, "I hope you rot in hell for the trouble you caused mum and the trouble your about the cause Rinoa." he mumbld as he watched Laguna leave his room.

Thank you to all who review the last few chapters.


	6. A sorceress' pain

A/N: Ok another chapter done, I know the last few have been a bit rushed and I do apologise. Hopefully you won't think the same of this chapter. The main aim of this chapter is to gain an understanding of Rinoa's torment over her powers and I hope you get a feel for it because it's important in the understanding of this story.

Also one reader has pointed out that I've made it appear that Squall and Rinoa are cousins, there not! Rinoa just refers to Laguna as Uncle Laguna because of how well he treated her in earlier life. Maybe I'm just weird but I refer to some of my parents close friends as uncle and aunt because of how much they were around when I was little, the same applies for Rinoa and Laguna.

Rinoa sat in the spot she had found earlier that week, only now the flowers didn't seem so vivid and the animals and smells no longer pleased her senses. She sighed and looked down to Angelo who rested her head in Rinoa's lap, she whimpered slightly and Rinoa patted her softly. She stretched her legs out on the bench and dipped her fingers into the water but she felt nothing her whole body was numb and she just wanted to stay that way. "By my own hand?" Her whispers only reached her own ears and her eyes began to fill with tears. Angelo licked Rinoa's hand and she smiled briefly at the dog, "This is all my fault! I wish I could just die and make it all stop!"

"Come in." Squall appeared behind the ornate doors of Laguna's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Squall kept his head down, even his general appearance was filled with discontent for the man in front of him.

"Yes, I though we might err . . . be able to talk about last night."

"You hired SeeD to kill the girl you promised to protect. What more is there to talk about?" Laguna shifted uncomfortable under his son's heavy stare.

"Wait! I don't want Rinoa to get killed!" His voiced filled with shock that Squall could have even thought such a thing. "They are merely a necessity should she become dangerous."

"Rinoa isn't dangerous." Laguna dropped his head into his hands he could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm not saying she is, although she did break that glass lightshade, but what I am saying that the sorceress trying to control her is." He looked his son directly in the eye, "If she is possessed again like when her father was killed then, and only then, will SeeD have to kill her."

"Did Rinoa agree to this?"

"No. But . . ."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Sir!" He saluted Laguna before hurriedly exiting the room.

It hadn't taken him long to find Rinoa, who was sat in the exact spot she had been several days ago. He watched her for a while, leaning against the doorway for support. _How could something so beautiful be so dangerous?_ Just as it had not taken him long to find her it had not taken long for Angelo to notice him, bounding over to his side. "She likes you." He didn't respond he just stoked Angelo's head as she leaned against him. "I suppose you know then?"

"Yeah." She kept her face turned away from him. "How did it happen?" She turned to face him her eyes lacked their usual fire and there was no longer even the trace of a smile.

"The details aren't great; I think I was about 5. There was a big party for my dad's promotion or something, all I remember seeing were flashes of people running and screaming. Someone wanted my mum dead, they managed as well." She looked saddened at the mention of her mother yet bitter towards her mother's killer. "I just remember Edea standing there over me as the figure turned on me. She hadn't been able to save my mother but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to save me. Next ting I knew," She paused and shrugged slightly as she continued, "Edea was on the floor in pain I couldn't understand what was going on, I felt so dizzy. I woke up in Odine's lab weeks later, screaming for my mum. When she didn't come I screamed more." She sighed heavily. "It was Laguna that got me out of that horrible place." Squall stayed silent for a long time after that, it was apparent Rinoa didn't feel much like talking either.

"I only found out that Edea had passed her powers to me when I reached 7." She quickly fell silent again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" his voice was bitter and she was quick to pick up on the tone.

"Anyone or just you Squall?" She wasn't mad with him and she hadn't meant to make it sound that way but it really wasn't any of his business. He didn't answer her question, which only irritating her more because hewas probablythinking the answer but not voicing it. "Laguna already knew! Who else should I have told? Everyone?" Her temper threw her to the verge of tears as well as pushing the limits on her powers, "What would I have told them Squall? What?" Her voice grew louder as she spoke. He lowered his head almost ashamed of his actions but it only made him appear more callous. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm a sorceress! Hide all your children and run in fear? What would I have said?" She bit down on her lipto calmed herself but also to fight back the tears. Her next words were spoken in a saddened voice, "What could I have said? It's like telling everyone the apocalypse is coming. Is it such a crime to want to be normal, to be just like everyone else?" He was aware of how harsh the next thing that came out of his mouth would be but he just couldn't muster up the strength to comfort her.

"Whatever . . ."

"Yeah Squall, whatever . . ." She spoke through gritted teeth as silent tears fell down her cheeks. He knew he had upset her, he didn't need to hear the bitterness in her voice or see the tears roll down her cheeksto know that much. Knowing that his presence would do nothing but anger her he left. Glancing silently over his shoulder and he turned the corner, seeing Rinoa cuddle her dog for the only comfort she had left in this world.

Her earlierconversation with Squall had driven her to the point of madness and she could see no other way to vent her anger than to take it out on her surroundings. Fortunately Edea entered the room not long after Squall had left. "Rinoa? What are you doing?" Edea stared at the flowers Rinoa held in her hand, coated in a thick layer of ice. As Rinoa threw them to one side they shattered against the hard floor but she ignored the noise. She couldn't, however, ignore her sudden need to destroy everything that brought the world happiness and joy.

"Everyone wants me to act like a sorceress, why shouldn't I?" She traced her fingers over the fountain and watched the ice creep throughout the room, climbing up the walls like ivy consuming a building within minuets.

"Rinoa stop it!" Edea screamed at the girl, "Rinoa if you carry on like this you will end up like every sorceress before us!" The girl turned to her with saddened eyes.

"At least then people would have a reason to hate me." Edea felt a deep sorrow and understanding for the girl, rushing to her side she took her into her arms.

"Rinoa you have to understand people just aren't ready for people like us, let them hate you, if they can only judge you by stereotypes then it is them who are loosing out on life not you. You're a promising young girl with a real future ahead of you don't let them get to you, don't let them destroy your dresms" She felt the room return to normal as Rinoa took away the ice coating,

"I just wish people would understand."

"I know child. Believe me I know." Rinoa broke into tears falling further into her mentor's grip.

"I just wish I could be normal again." Her pain was present in her disjointed words and Edea could do nothing but hold her and rest the blame firmly on her own shoulders.

Squall hung his head having caught most of Edea and the sorceress's conversation, no! She wasn't a sorceress to him she was just Rinoa. So why couldn't he have told her that, wouldn't it have helped? So he could have helped after all. _I wish Rinoa, I wish . . . that I could be there for you but . . . I just don't know how. . . I'm sorry._

A/N: Sorry for the long author's note and another short chapter. But as usual enjoy the chapter and review. I've not been home the past week which is why you've had to wait for this chapter.

Thanks to;

DBZ Fanfiction queen (who's reviewed a few chapters.)

Rubymuto

Leonblade (who reviewed all current chapters and I don't think has been mentioned before.)

Heartillyangel


	7. new friends and thank you

A/N: Another short chapter, sorry. Its actually going to be the next chapter that I try and explain the different character's viewpoints, so you'll have to wait for that! Rinoa and Squall get closer and I've introduced some more characters . . . .

Dinner that evening had been uncomfortable for everyone, excluding Ellie who had spent most of her time filling the silence. Rinoa had eventually drowned out her voice to a continuous tone and just sat with tearful eyes. Ever so occasionally she stirred her soup with the spoon but refused to lift it to her mouth. She could feel Edea's watchful eye upon her as well as the occasional glance from everyone else on the table. The only person she hadn't noticed look at her was Squall, who much like herself was simply playing with his food while refusing to eat. After Ellie ran out of things to say, for which she was secretly glad, the room fell into a deep silence.

Laguna was the first to speak, clearing his throat as if to draw everybody's attention to him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out for some time. Rinoa didn't want to wait for bad news so she dropped her spoon into her soup and pushed the bowl into the table. Quietly nodding she lifted herself out of her chair turning her back on them. Squall's chair was hushed to a halt as he tried to leave the room, Laguna's hand resting on his own. "Leave her."

"Who said I was going after her? I'm not hungry! I'm leaving the table whether you like it or not!" Squall's chair screeched across the floor as he pushed back quickly, snatching his hand from Laguna's grasp. He nodded to their guests, "Night." He left the room in a steady walk dropping his head as soon as he was out of sight.

"Well erm . . ." Laguna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "As I was going to say err . . . the soup's good?"

Although she had taken several walks around the palace she soon found herself, without a doubt, lost. "You look lost." She recognised the voice and looked over her shoulder at him. She didn't want to be mad with him anymore, Edea had made her realise how childish she had been. Taking her anger out on him when all he had done was ask after her well-being was low.

"Everything looks the same."

"I suppose." He shrugged he'd been here so long it didn't even feel big anymore. "You're on the outer edge of the palace." He pointed to a glass wall through which she could see a vast city surrounded by rocky desert.

"What's that?" She leaned against the wall using a rail to support her weight as she leaned forward, looking out into the desert. In the distance she could see a ring of what looked like tombs.

"That's tears point." He moved towards the wall, surprised by Rinoa's acceptance of his presence. He'd half expected to be hit for his earlier behaviour and he wasn't sure he'd have blamed her.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to make this a bit more interesting." She rested her hand on her hip as she turned to face him. _What does she want from me? She's asking the questions I'm just answering._ "Hello? Earth to Squall." She stood waving a hand in his face while she leaned towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You were in your own world again!" She rested both hands behind her back a swayed from side to side, "Wanna share?"

A cheerful giggle came from down the hall as a girl their age and dressed in a bright yellow dress ran towards them. "Squall sharing feelings I'm there!" She squealed as she skidded to a stop. Squall ignored the girl and looked straight past her to an exhausted young man running towards them. "Irvine. Having fun?"

"This . . . was . . . your . . . idea . . . wasn't . . . it . . ." Irvine spoke through deep panting as he tried to catch his breath, before collapsing against a pillar. The girl giggle, "Come on Irvie we've **only** done three laps of the **whole** palace."

"That's** three** too many!" Rinoa let out a small giggle. "Hey! What's this Squall? Walking around with a girl?" She looked at the ground shyly as Irvine winked and pointed at her. The girl in yellow jumped over to him and hit him round the head. "Hey, Selphie what was that for?"

"Hello, Girlfriend standing right in front of you!" Rinoa smiled at them both while Squall just rolled his eyes. "Well?" Selphie almost demanded Squall's attention, "Aren't you going to introduce us?" He did his trademark frown and sighed.

"Rinoa this is Selphie and Irvine. Selphie, Irvine this is Rinoa." Selphie took her hand and shook it vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you Selphie. Err . . . can I have my hand back now?"

"Sorry." The girl giggled as she dropped Rinoa's hand, "So you're the sorceress, huh?"

"Selphie!" Squall's demanding voice scolded the girl.

"No, no. Its fine squall" Rinoa stepped to the side of Squall, "Yes I am the Sorceress Rinoa." She bowed in a regal style to the girl.

"Whoa." The girl stood in awe as a light spun around Rinoa, her clothing appeared to crack away to reveal a glamorous ball gown. The image lasted only a few seconds before it was reversed and she stood from her bow in her normal clothes. "I wish I could change that quickly." Selphie giggled.

"So do I!" Irvine stated which only gained him another smack around the head from Selphie.

"Oh, hey why don't you guys join us for dinner tomorrow?" Selphie clapped her hands in excitement, "We're going to that new restaurant in Dollet, what do you say?"

"Selphie that was mean to be for just us." Irvine cut in before either Squall or Rinoa could answer.

"Yeah but they make such a cute couple!" Both Rinoa and Squall jumped at the statement, "And think of the publicity it'd give the place! Esther's president's son! So?" She addressed the later part to the pair.

"No, no, no! We're not together, not like that!" They both blurted out exchanging looks of shock. Rinoa shook her head.

"Besides think of the bad publicity they and Squall would get being seen near me." She scuffed her shoes against the floor, "Maybe it's best I don't go." Squall looked at the floor if there was ever a good time to try and help Rinoa with this it was now or loose her forever to hatred.

"No." He blurted out without thinking about what he was going to say.

"What?" Rinoa looked at him with a worried expression while Irvine attempted to encourage Squall but fail to do anything but distract him. "No, what?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about things like that!" She shrugged at him.

"I guess it comes with the territory."

"It shouldn't have to!" Everyone looked at him in shock but he ignored them, "Rinoa, who cares what the world thinks!" He turned to Selphie and Irvine, "We're coming . . . and we'll . . . go as a couple . . . if that's alright with Rinoa." He ignored Selphie and Irvine's reactions and turned to Rinoa, "It is ok with you?" She smile from behind teary eyes of joy and threw her arms around his neck.

"Nobody's ever cared before . . . thank you." A single tear fell as he gently returned the embrace.

A/N: Thank you to;

Leonblade

Lady-Rinoa

AngelRinoaLeonhart

Rinny Leonheart


	8. I'm nakid! not!

AN: Slightly longer than usual but not much, long stories don't suit my attention span. I realise my writing technique isn't perfect and I accept this fact, but you have to understand that I find this is the easiest and best way to make a story easy for all the readers. So I'm sorry if you find it hard to read or there are obvious mistakes. I haven't used the promise from the orphanage yet for a reason, so you'll just have to wait. :p Oh and the date's going to spread over 2 chapters, shrugs sorry.

* * *

Rinoa sat at the dressing table in her room in a dressing gown that tided loosely around her waist, her clothes for the evening neatly laid out across her bed. She stared at her reflection and began to run a brush through her long raven locks, smiling at the thought of the Squall she had seen for the first time the night before. _He's the first to not give a damn about any of that sorceress stuff. _She paused for a moment and frowned at the mirror. _But if he didn't care then why would he just explode at me like that earlier? Has he really forgotten all about me? Is he just doing this to be nice to me because he feels sorry for me? Or worse, because his dad's making him be nice to me?_

Squall was also sat on the stool of his dressing table but he did not wish to look at his reflection. He had, however, already gotten dressed and was wearing a simple outfit of black trousers with a white shirt, unbuttoned to his chest, his Griever necklace rested just above his breast bone. He ruffled his wet hair with a hand. _Had he really meant what he'd said . . . . . . as a couple? Was that how he wanted to be seen? What was his dad going to think? _He frowned and shook the thought from his mind._ Why did he care! _He paused and checked his reflection in the mirror. _She doesn't deserve the stress being with me would cause, she's too good for me! _His head dropped into his hands. _No! If I can tell Rinoa that what others think doesn't matter, then I should live by the same rule!_

* * *

Rinoa studied herself in a full length mirror once again beginning to question the outfit she had chosen. She wore a cream dress with straps that crossed over her back. It was shorter than she was used to wearing, coming only to mid thigh, _Is it even appropriate?_ A knock came at her door and she called for the person to enter. Much to her surprise a happy Selphie bounced across the room to her in a daisy yellow flowing top and matching yellow mini skirt with a small amount of detailing around the hem. Her skirt was much shorter than Rinoa's dress, almost small enough to be considered a belt. _Ok if she can wear 'that' then I can wear this! _Rinoa looked to Selphie as she stared at her; "You look great!" were the words that finally rolled out of selphie's mouth.

"Do you always wear yellow?" Rinoa questioned, tilting her head to study the outfit.

"Yup! Except for my SeeD uniform and a few other things, I really, really like yellow, it's so happy!" Rinoa rolled her eyes at her as she spoke at a speed almost incoherent to anyone but Selphie.

"Hey, ladies? You ready?" Irvine stuck his head round the door.

"Ewww like, we could have been naked in here!" Screamed Selphie.

"You should be so lucky, although she does have a point!" Stated Rinoa as Selphie pretended to cover herself up. Rinoa ignored Selphie and tried to look past Irvine, "Where's Squall?"

"I'm here, just didn't want to invade." Squall shrugged as he stepped into the room behind Irvine.

"See at least someone has manners!" mocked Selphie as she waggled her finger at Irvine only inches from his face. Rinoa smiled as Irvine grabbed Selphie and squeezed her against his chest while kissing her, Selphie flapped about, making a level of noise while she tried to wriggle free from his grasp. She giggled slightly and looked to Squall, quickly looking away again as she saw his eyes on her. Squall moved his gaze from Rinoa to Irvine and Selphie shaking his head at the sight. "We should go or we'll miss the booking."

"Hey who's going to un-book Esther's President's son? It's the best publicity anywhere can get these days, everyone loves you!" Irvine exclaimed as he broke from the kiss but still dangled Selphie several inches from the floor.

"We should still get going." Warned Squall as Irvine and Selphie walked out of the room, still wrapped aground each other. Squall smiled and offered his hand for Rinoa to take; smiling at him shyly she took it.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice place." Irvine stated as he studied the unique detailing of the restaurant. The aged walls and metal work fitted well with the general appearance of the town. "No-ones allergic to sea food are they?" Everyone shook their heads at Irvine's question; even Selphie was staying relatively quiet. They hadn't stopped receiving looks from everyone there since they had arrived, and by 'them' it was clear it only applied to Rinoa. She sat hugging herself tightly, _It doesn't matter what they think, it doesn't matter what they think, it doesn't matter what they think . . ._ Were the only words swirling in her head. She couldn't even lift her head to brave the faces of those she could hear whispering, she was shaken from her stare as Squall reached across the table to take her hand. Much to everyone's shock she snatched it back, "I need to go to the ladies room." She stated coldly before leaving her seat.

"Well this is going well." Mumbled Irvine as Rinoa left their company; this only received him a quick kick under the table from Selphie. "I'm going to choose the lobsters." Irvine mumbled as he left the table, hobbling to the tanks.

* * *

Rinoa was washing her hands when a woman walked in the toilets and gave some remark about sorceresses, staring intently at Rinoa as if to tell her she was not welcome. Rinoa gritted her teeth and turned away from the woman to grab some paper towels to dry her hands with. "Never mind drying your hands, why not try drying out people like you! You're a disgrace to your parents! What would your poor mother think if she saw your now?" Rinoa felt the tears well in her eyes and she gripped the towels with a force unknown to her, a burning sensation running through her palms. Turning on her heel to face the woman she spoke clearly and with dignity.

"My mother would be proud of me and she would love me as dearly as the day she died! Its people as narrow-minded as yourself that drove her insane and much like my mother, I am ashamed by the fact that I am even the same species as someone as cruel and petty as yourself. Why don't you look in the mirror and ask yourself who the monster is because I can assure you it isn't me!" She threw the paper in the bin not caring to watch the glowing embers fade. She walked confidently past the woman.

On the way back to her seat Rinoa found Irvine directly in her path. She tried to avoid him but he caught her before she could get passed him. He smiled to Selphie as she waved at them both. "What do you want Irvine?" _Isn't it obvious Rinoa he thinks the same of you as everyone else! _Rinoa questioned as Irvine grabbed her by the arm.

"You're the little girl that visited the orphanage aren't you?" Her eyes widened at Irvine's question. "Rinoa answer me. Are you Rin?" She glanced back to a frustrated Squall and talkative Selphie. Her posture dropped as she dropped her head.

"I thought you'd all forgotten me." She mumbled as she traced patterns on the glass of the tanks. "I told Squall Edea had been teaching me to control my powers before but . . ."

"They don't member me either." Irvine's tone surprised Rinoa, she'd been under the impression that being a womaniser was the extent of his emotions but it appeared she had been wrong. He was saddened by his childhood friend's inability to remember and she couldn't help but pity him. "I think it has something to do with the GF's they use in battle. Selphie's got loads of research on it I read some the other day, it'd explain a lot."

"Maybe. But they should know about you." Rinoa rested a friendly hand on his back, "They'd be grateful for their memories back, I know I would be."

"What about you?" He asked as he regained his composure.

"Maybe in time . . . I don't think they'd appreciate the memories of me."

"You know it broke little Squall's heart when you left, it was like Ellone leaving all over again." Irvine nudged her as he spoke, trying to tell her that he understood why some memories should remain un-remembered. "Oh and Rinoa, don't tell Selphie I've been reading her stuff, I've a reputation to keep."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading;

AnGel Of Chaos2007 (chapter 1 onwards, I love dedicated people like you, all in one night!)

Lady-rinoa

DBZ Fanfiction Queen


	9. A sorceress

A/N: Ok, ok I know it's been ages and you'll probably have given up on me and this story but I've finally managed to get this chapter done after some serious writer's block and the frustration of deadlines for my art. So, you'll probably not remember what's happened in earlier chapters and be really mad because you've got to read back a few chapters, sorry.

* * *

By the time their deserts had arrived, the atmosphere had warmed up and they were able to enjoy their meal without the disruptions from other customers. Rinoa was even joining Selphie in a fit of giggles, while Squall and Irvine exchanged looks of confusion. Eventually both the girls had to stop for air, Rinoa smiled warmly at the bubbly girl with her finally enjoying being out in public again. Even through the smiles and cheerful atmosphere she could feel the twinge of sadness fighting its way to the front of her mind.

"What's up Rin you look distant." Irvine broke her thoughts as he and Squall split the cost of the meal between them. Squall turned to her and she smiled softly a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Guess I've just not had this much fun for a long time."

"Better get used to it, we can go shopping and out to dinner and to some wild exciting place we've never seen before!" Rinoa laughed at Selphie's over enthusiastic outlook on the evening. Squall and Irvine both raising their hands to cover their faces only made her laugh more. Irvine was the first to look back to Rinoa who smiled unsurely at him, he nodded softly and she smiled wide with the reassurance of her secret staying that way. Squall reached out uncovering his watch.

"We should get going before our lift leaves without us."

"Squall, squall, squall." Irvine shook his head, "The evening is young!" Squall raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Squall's right we should get back, I don't think Laguna or Edea would like me being out this late." Rinoa broke into the conversation, and watched as Irvine and Selphie wandered past them.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Presidential place they were welcomed by solemn adults. Rinoa clung to Squall's arm for comfort stepping behind him slightly for protection from bad news. Even Selphie had held Irvine close, worried about what was about to happen. Edea took a step toward Rinoa who glared threateningly at her, "Rinoa . . . You're not safe here anymore we need to take you away . . . far away." Rinoa stood tall behind Squall, stepping out from behind her shield her face was stern and her head held high.

"I'm an adult now Edea and you are **not** taking me back to that place or anywhere else."

"Rinoa please, the Galbadian army have issued warnings that if you are not removed from civilisation then they will hunt you down." Laguna tried to approach the girl but she backed away from his touch, swatting his hand away.

"Then let them come maybe then we'll see how many of them can pull a trigger on a little girl!"

"I'm sorry Rinoa but I can't put the lives of my citizens at risk. I can only ask you to try and understand." Rinoa dropped her head into her hands. Of course how could she have been so blind, so selfish? She wasn't the only one in danger.

"I'm sorry Laguna I . . . I should have . . . have . . ." She bit her lip to fight back the tears, "When are you . . . when am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow, first thing tomorrow."

"**No**!" Squall rushed to take Rinoa's hand and pull her to him but he jumped back as she harshly swept away his grip. "Rinoa, what?"

"It's for the best. I'm a liability, people could get hurt because of me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." She kept her back to him fighting back the tears as she felt his warm touch on her shoulder. She could feel his rage pouring from inside, "I should go pack."

"Wait, Rin!" Irvine's voice stopped her in her tracks, "When will they know?"

"Never Irvine, they should forget they ever met me a sorceress brings only destruction in her wake." She pushed back the tears and charged past her keepers making a note to glare at Edea as she passed. "I can't do that to you all again."

* * *

She had been sat in her room gathering her belongings for several hours. She had been interrupted several times by Squall pounding on her door. She hadn't been able to talk back just to sit in fits of tears after he would give up. Her eyes were heavy and tired as she could feel the need for sleep beginning to overwhelm her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as she leant against the bed, her arms still reaching towards her suitcase.

When she awoke, something wasn't right. She couldn't move her limbs she wasn't even able to make so much of a sound then she noticed, it wasn't her controlling her body anymore, it was that monster. "You can't fight me child I am your better!" She heard the voice echo throughout her mind but she didn't respond. She didn't want to talk to the witch that consumed her being. "Besides I'm helping you, you don't want to return to that poor little excuse for an orphanage, do you?" Again she remained silent. "Well you don't have to tell me I know you don't want to go back. I'm taking us to Galbadia, where we can rule the world."

"Us? Just whose body do you think this is you old hag?"

"Don't worry my role will be over as soon as I have secured your future in the hands of Galbadia. Now, why don't you rest a little more?" Before she could answer back she felt her consciousness shift further into the depths of her mind.

* * *

He'd been silently waiting for Rinoa outside her door, after all at some point she would be leaving, right? _What am I doing here? She probably hates me, why would she even want me here anyway?_ He jumped as he heard the catch on her door as it slowly moved open. Rising to his feet he swallowed hard as he began to speak, "Rinoa, I . . . Rin?" As he stared at the girl before him she was not how he remembered. Her eyes were no longer their beautiful deep hazel but instead bright yellow like that of a cat, thick rims of black surrounded them making them even more striking . He even saw what appeared to be tattoos running down her face changing from black to purple as the flowed down her cheeks.

At first it appeared as through she had not even heard his voice or acknowledged him visually. However, that theory was proven wrong when an invisible force around the girl knocked him to the floor, his body shaking from the shock. She swayed as she walked down the hall way blurs of her body marked the path she had taken. When he managed to climb to his feet he ran to her once more, attempting to reach of her arm but the force threw him further this time. His arms shook and he was in incredible pain as he tried to lift himself once more. "Impudent little SeeD." The voice that echoed was foreign to his ears and he felt his body begin to give up on him. He crawled along the floor reaching for her but he could barely move as she disappeared into the distance.

"**Rinoa**!** Rinoa, no**!" His shouts echoed around the empty hall, fighting defeat as his head became too heavy to lift he whispered to the empty room, "Rinoa please I don't want to loose you."

* * *

Ok a short chapter I know and probably a pathetic attempt. Anyway as always thank to;

DBZ Fanfiction Queen

LadyRinoa

Rubymuto (I think you've got some good ideas and should put them into your own story it's the best way to see what response you'd get and I don't want to take credit for something that's not mine.)

AngelRinoaLeonhart

Angel Of Chaos2007

Rinny Leonhart

Lady-Rinoa (is it the same person as above I'm not sure)

Pretty Like Drugs?


	10. crimson stains

A/N: Whoa a really long chapter for me! Ok, what have you lot done with the real me? Anyway enjoy! There's probably a fair few mistakes in this, as usual, but my computer's picked up what it can and I've found all I can when I've scanned through it. Hey I'm not perfect.

* * *

Squall had been seated in his father's study for some time after he had been found by Selphie. He held the blanket around his body and lifted the mug to his lips praying that it would warm him inside, but he knew that it would not. Selphie and Irvine along with Quistis and another boy from the garden, Zell, were sat in the room with him. They had been waiting for sometime to talk with his father.

Laguna and Ellie entered the room followed by Ward and Kiros. The presence of Edea surprise the nervous teens. Laguna seated himself behind his desk and tapped on it with his finger tips as he thought. He then lifted his hand to his chin and stroked it before speaking nervously, "My orders are to," he swallowed the lump in his throat "A team will peruse Rinoa once we locate her . . . their orders are to . . . to kill her." Squall's body shook violently as he tried to speak; Irvine rested a hand on his shoulder to steady his companion as he leaned forwards in his chair.

"With all due respect Sir . . ."

"She could have killed someone, worse she could have killed the son I swore to protect." Edea shifted uncomfortable at the suggestion Rinoa be killed.

"She's fighting against Ultimicia," Edea looked to the floor with shame, "She's doing what I was never able to do. If she's fighting her then maybe there's a chance she can win."

"Maybe Odine and I could think of something." Ellone suggested as she rested a hand on Laguna's shoulders. Laguna nodded and asked her to leave quickly.

"Why don't you all go rest while I think over this some more. Rinoa's a powerful young woman you should be well rested to challenge whatever has infected her."

* * *

When Rinoa awoke she recognised the room she was in as the master bedroom at the Galbadian Presidential Palace. Shifting under the heavy sheets she stared in the mirror as she sat on the edge of her bed. She reached for her cheeks as she watched the dark tattoos disappear from her face. Hushed voices just outside her door distracted her pattern of thought. Her curiosity getting the better of her she crept to the doorway to listen in.

"Should we wake the girl?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I shall wake her myself his morning, I think she'll be happy to hear the news." She pulled away from the door slightly, _News? What news? What did that witch do to me? _She looked around the room only to realise she was well and truly trapped. _God why didn't I find out who my father's successor was?_ She heard the floorboards creak as someone moved towards the door. Leaping back into the bed she sheltered her eyes when the light streamed through her curtains as they were thrown open. "Morning precious!"

* * *

She'd been locked in the entertainment room for several hours where she had sat in the furthest and darkest corner glaring intently at the door. She wiped a tear from her eye as she contemplated tearing the ridiculous clothes she had been dressed in. Her body hurt when she tried to move, it even hurt to breathe. She looked up to see the latch turning on the door as someone entered the room; it was not her captor, just a soldier. His strides were confident and in his hand he held a small image viewer which he promptly shoved in her face.

"Boss says to make you watch what you did to your friend last night. And what the Boss says goes" A picture rose on the small device and she turned away only getting a glimpse at a shaking Squall. Her breathing became heavy both under the strain of her outfit and her raging emotions. The soldier's gloved hand gripped her chin and harshly jerked her face towards the image. Glancing between the image and the man she noticed the lust and joy in his eyes from seeing her so defenceless. "How's that for you? You almost killed him!" Her body shook as she gritted her teeth her eyes focused intently on soldier.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" Tears spilled freely down her face as she realised just how much she'd hurt Squall that night. The man reached for her face again but was abruptly stopped when raging flames spread from his out stretched hand to his entire body. "I told you to get away from me!" She stated firmly as the man ran to the door screaming in pain as the flames began to eat their way through his clothes.

Another man entered the room, Seifer Almasy, the man whom had replaced her father. A rather young politician as he was only a year older than herself. He mused at soldier as he rolled around on the floor to stop the flames. Seifer stepped on him as he walked past, "Stop, drop and roll." He stated as he kicked the soldier in the general direction of the door as the flames began to die away. "Now, now Rinoa why would you go and do something as silly as that? Don't you remember the promise we made that summer, I promised I'd marry you some day."

"I'll do the same to you!" She threatened as he knelt beside her and took her hand, keeping a firm grip as she tried to shake him off.

"No, I don't think you will Rinoa because I'm the only person who knows how to deactivate this charming bracelet." He roughly yanked her arm forwards as he clipped a bracelet around her wrist. "Besides I want to see the look on Squall's face when he realises I've finally beat him."

"You always were an arrogant bastard; even in that orphanage you were always such a little brat! And anyway why should Squall care, **you'll** never be half the man Squall can be!" She screamed as he pulled her violently towards himself.

"Actually, I'll be twice the man his is when I've married you. You see either way **I will win** Rinoa. I get to marry you **and** I will get to live my dream." He traced her face with his fingers allowing them to fall along her chest as they fell down her body. Her breathing became panicked as she realised she would be trapped forever. "Oh and just so you know Rinoa, that beautiful bracelet helps keep your less desirable . . . temperament at bay." As he left the room she collapsed against the wall letting her face fall into her hands as she cried until she could not continue any longer.

* * *

"Ellone, please thiz iz very sensitive equipment." Dr. Odine scolded the girl as she tried to rid herself of her boredom but running around the laboratory and staring wide eyed at the equipment. "Ah!"

"What have you found her?" Ellone leapt off her seat running to the Dr's side.

"No, I have not! My microwave dinner iz ready." The girl rolled her eyes as she shuffled back to her seat. Tapping on the board for a few moments she shivered as the Dr loudly crunched on his dinner. A loud beeping suddenly began coming from the machine. "What did you do thiz time you pezt of a girl?"

"I didn't touch anything!" She raised her hands in the air and Odine glared at her before turning his attention to the machine.

"Hmm, vhat do you know? One ov my devicez has been activated." He began rapidly punching at the keys in front of him. "Ah ha! Zhe iz in Galbadia."

"Really? I'll go fetch everyone!"

"No" Odine held a hand out to stop the girl, "We do not know vhat her ztatuz iz, we zhould wait a moment." Again he began to tap away at the desk of keys, "it iz a dampener zat iz being uzed on her, zhe zhould not be much trouble without her powerz."

* * *

"Rinoa please, let's be rational about this!"

"**Rational! Rational!** You've got me trapped here against my will, you plan to marry me against my will and you want me to be **fucking rational?"**

"Rinoa those clothes are expensive, not that it matters much the funds available to me." He strode confidently towards her as she took the knife to the clothing. With several quick strikes she had already managed to remove the lower half of the skirt as well as loosen the corset that caused her so much pain. "Enough is enough Rinoa!" His temper was beginning to give under the stress she had caused all day. Snatching the knife from her hands as she lifted it to strike again he held it above her threateningly. "One more fit and I will hurt you."

"You could kill me but I'd still never agree to anything with you!" She spat in his eye as she turned quickly to run from him.

She ran as fast as she could force her feet to carry her, kicking off her shoes as she went. _Where am I going? This is crazy! I'm going to die if I keep this up. _She ignored her hair as it blew in the way of her sight; she knew this place like the back of her hand she didn't have to be able to see to know where she was going. Flicking her hair back out of the way of her face she skidded to a halt as a wall of soldiers stood ready to fire at her from the end of the hall way.

"Rinoa?" His voice crept to her ears like a spider running to its helpless prey. She didn't look back she didn't have to to know he was smirking in satisfaction. Her breathing was growing increasingly heavy as her panic grew powering high levels of adrenaline around her body. "Rinoa?"

"**Leave me alone!**" She screamed as she leant against a pillar for support the panic in her voice seemed to make some of the soldier's shift as if uncomfortable about what was happening to her. She raised shaking hands to her head pulling her hair away from her face, her nails scratching at her skin as she forced them down.

"Rinoa, what are you doing? I thought I explained earlier that your powers wouldn't work here!"

She lowered her shaking hands and smirked at him as threw one in the air and clicked her fingers, "Kiss. My. Ass! You worthless piece of shit!" He threw his head back in laugher as nothing happened.

"Poor, poor little Rinoa do you really think that will scare me?" She continued to smirk in satisfaction as she glanced to the window opposite him.

He leapt forwards as a beast half lizard and half lion shattered the glass as it dived through. Another of the same creature dived at the soldiers. Gun fire and screams could be heard as it tore them apart the clean creamy walls were soon a mess of blood splatters and hand prints. He grabbed Rinoa holding her in front of him as a shield as the creature stalked towards him. "Make it go away Rinoa! **Rinoa it'll kill us both!**"

"I'd die a thousand deaths if it meant you died too." He quickly twisted her round and pinned her against the wall, taking the knife from his jacket he held it to the hand he held high up the wall.

"Make it go away or I'll kill you myself!"

"Bite me!" She yelled as he held the blade against her palm.

"I'm sorry Rinoa but you made me do this!" He slashed her palm with the blade and watched as crimson liquid fell from her hand. Her shrill scream tore through the air. The creatures vanished within seconds. She cried freely as she cradled her bleeding hand, droplets of the liquid bounced as they hit the creamy skin of her legs. She bit down on her lower jaw to stop herself from screaming. "Now I hope we'll be able to see eye to eye in the future." As her traced her jaw with his fingertips she screamed once more falling to the floor in pain.

* * *

" . . . however, I do believe zat ze device iz not strong enough to control the power fluctuationz of two sorcerezzez zo Rinoa may be able to over come the . . ." Odine stopped as Irvine abruptly interrupted him.

"So we don't know how much power it can control? She could be just as powerful as when she's not wearing it."

"No I don't believe zat iz pozzible . . ." Everyone stopped to look between Edea and Squall as their screams ran through the air. "Rinoa . . . Rinoa's . . . hurt!" Edea managed to get out as her body shook violently while she dripped the table for support. Everyone exchanged worried looks as Squall staggered to his feet, his unstable condition becoming even more worrying as both he and Edea held up their left hands, "Something's just cut her!" They said in unison as their bodies shook violently. Dark red blood pouring from both of their hands as the staggered backwards trying no to go into shock, smudges of the liquid stained the room indication where each had attempted to steady themselves.

* * *

A/N: I could have done with more descriptive work I think but I honestly just couldn't do it. Like normal thanks to;

Rubymuto

Lady-Rinoa (just wanted to make sure.)

Angelsorceress

Rinny Leonheart

If anyone reviewed I'm sorry you're not on here but my comp was messing around when I tried to do this and I've only been able to write the names above.


	11. Oh to feel normal again

A/N: Long time since an update, I know and I'm very sorry. But my exams are out of the way now and I've got a fair bit of spare time before I start college so hopefully I will be able to get up the remaining chapters and finish the story before September.

* * *

Edea walked through the courtyard where she had found Rinoa so many times during her stay in Esthar. "How would you feel about being a sorceress's knight?" She spoke as she turned to her walking partner, Squall. He seemed amused by the idea.

"Me? What sorceress would want me as a knight?" She smiled with a hint of sorrow as she shook her head and faced ahead.

"You're a good SeeD Squall; possibly the best the Garden has seen for some time."

"Is this about Rinoa?" She smiled as she looked down to watch her feet while walking.

"You're a very perceptive young man, Squall Leonhart. Yes it's about Rinoa." She paused as he tugged gently on her arm.

"Tell me why I could hear her screaming. Why me? And why did she give me her wound?"

"It has faded hasn't it?" Edea sounded concerned but was relieved when he held out his palm; its appearance denied any trace of a wound. She took his hand in her own, "Squall a sorceress has methods of sending forms of communication to the people she depends most on." He nodded his head to indicate he understood her words. "Now in normal conditions these would go only to her knight, only Rinoa has none. Instead Rinoa reaches out to those who make her feel safe. My connection with Rinoa is complicated but . . . I am her mentor and she looks to me for guidance, from me she wants to know what to do next." She paused.

"And what about me?" Squall asked curiously. Edea smiled at him as she let go of his hand.

"From you Squall, she wants protection. . ."

* * *

"Rinoa, I know you're in here. Answer me Rinoa!" She looked to the door window as Seifer pressed his hands against it. She sighed and looked away once more. "Rinoa, do you know where you are?" He was answered only by silence. "This is your father's study! You remember this room don't you?" She glared at him through the glass. "Oh, don't try breaking the glass; it's made of two layers of bullet proof glass not even a sorceress can make it through here!" She looked away once more and did not look back until she heard him sigh in frustration and storm away from the door.

Yes, she remembered this room. Yes, it made her want to die just imagining what she had done, but she was not about to give in to that sick psychopath's dreams. She noticed the cabinet to the right of the door and noted that the glasses were still there, and then she looked to the woman ornately carved into the wall. She knew the secrets to escaping the terror that lay before her, but if he realised she was gone he hunt her down like an animal and he would find her again. After all where did she really have to run to? She also knew how the door locked and she knew the only way to unlock it would be to use the swipe card and the lock could only be shifted from the other side.

* * *

"Squall I'm not sure you should be going, what if you have to kill her? What if she hurts you?" Commented his father as his son put on his favourite jacket with the fur trim.

"I'm Balamb Garden's commander I have to go, I don't have a choice." He shook his head as he picked up his gunblade the metal glowed with a hint of blue light as he held it in his hand. He focused on finishing his appearance as he spoke to Laguna "You're the one that order SeeD to be involved so like it or not Laguna it's my duty to go. You brought this upon yourself!"

"Squall I just don't want you to get hurt." Laguna looked down at his shoes as he shuffled uneasily in the presence of his son.

"Then you shouldn't have hired SeeDs should you?" Laguna looked disheartened by his son's harsh words. "SeeDs are trained to kill sorceresses, who else would carry out the mission successfully Laguna? Who is meant to stand in for me because you're afraid I can't look after myself?"

"Squall you have feelings for Rinoa, they'll get in the way."

"Selphie and Irvine have feelings for her too!" Squall yelled as he turned on his father, "I'm going you can't stop me from doing my job, and I feel no more for her than I feel for the SeeDs under my command." Laguna slumped on the stool as his son walked away. He dropped his head into his hands.

"But you do Squall, you feel so much for her."

* * *

"R-i-n-o-a?" She could feel each letter of her name drag on for an eternity as the witch wove her way back into Rinoa's mind. She barely flicked an eyelid in acknowledging the sorceresses presence. "You're making this much harder than it need be." Once again she ignored the words and continued to stare ahead. "If you'd just let him be your knight I might leave you alone."

"_Seifer's dream? A sorceress's knight? What a joke."_

"Your knight Rinoa."

"_I don't want this, I never wanted this. I have no knight. Edea said . . ._"

"Oh Edea, Edea, Edea that pathetic sorceress couldn't even save your mother could she? Think what we could be if you'd only let me help you live the life you must."

"_You're just afraid of me!"_ To begin with Rinoa hadn't known if the statement was true but she just felt something from the sorceress in her mind. Something that haunted Rinoa every time someone wanted to remove her from existence.

"Afraid of a child like you I don't think so."

"_But you are, your terrified of me because I have the power to defeat you, or better yet the right knight would. That's why you want it to be Seifer, because he's emotionally weak. He can't pent up all that anger forever, right? And when he cracks you can turn his anger on him, he would be beaten by himself."_

"Seifer would prove a good husband and knight." The sorceress's voice seemed to wafer as Rinoa became more confident.

"_Not for me he wouldn't, besides he'd kill me as soon as he saw fit. I would do nothing that meant making you stronger. I would rather follow the path to defeating you than . . . than . . . the path of love!" _She could feel the witch smirking in her mind.

"And I suppose dear child that you would give up your love for Squall just to kill me?"

"_I don't love Squall!" _Rinoa wasn't sure who she was trying to convince the witch in her head or herself. Surely she did not have feelings for him; he was just trying to make her feel normal. Like she belonged, like **she was** normal, like being human was normal. But then isn't love normal too?

"All those thoughts swirling around in your head, are you really sure? I think you feel more for Squall than you let on, than you yourself are aware."

* * *

"Laguna, Sir are you sure this is a good idea?" Laguna turned to Kiros with his gun in hand as he fed through some ammo.

"What am I meant to do? Leave my son for dead?"

" . . ." Ward's silence was interpreted only by his actions as he lifted his anchor from its display. Kiros looked to Ward with a thoughtful look as he grabbed his blades.

"It's just that you do have a habit of getting us lost." Kiros warned as he sliced through the air with the blades. Laguna paused for a thoughtful moment.

"You right, Ward you can give the directions."

" . . . ?"

"Laguna you do realise we're just going to the President's Mansion in Deling City, done you?" Laguna laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Sure . . . I knew that."

"r-i-g-h-t." Laguna stamped his foot in protest.

"I did!"

"Sure you did." Kiros laughed as he walked alongside Ward to meet with the SeeDs before they departed in the Ragnarok.

* * *

Thanks to;

Wollff

Rinny Leonheart

Lady-Rinoa

Rubymuto

Angelsorceress


	12. The voice of an angel

A/N: Oops! I forgot to put on an autor note so i'm just doing this very quickly as a concequence i can't name any who may have reviewed alreadyso ill just say a general thank you and tell you to enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"You don't need me for this!"

"On the contrary Rinoa I need you so much. I wished for this you know." She eyed him worriedly from her seat, playing with the ring on her chain. _The only memory he hasn't tried to steal_. "How's that for you? My wish was answered, I have power and soon I will have all the power and beauty in this world for my own."

"I might end up yours in name but I will never be yours in spirit or soul." He raised his hand to strike her face but was stopped when a guard rushed into the room. His face twisted into a bitter frown as he turned to stare at the soldier. Rinoa couldn't help but breathe a heavy sigh of relief as his hand was dropped to his side.

"Sir, I think you might want to hear this." Seifer clenched his fists.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed at all," He smirked with satisfaction as he gripped Rinoa's chin in his hand. She closed her eyes trying not to look into the blue depths that haunted her, "This marriage will be consummated, before or after I don't mind which."

"But Sir the Ragnarok is on its way, for the lady."

"Sorceress, **you idiot**! Not lady, sorceress."

"Ri-right sir, sorceress." The soldier stammered as he shakily lifted his hand to salute Seifer. Rinoa looked with sadness in her eyes as she watched the soldier leave, still shaking.

"That was cruel, how can you expect to be loved?"

"I thought you would approve of the mistreatment of army persons, you do hate the army right?"

"Persons? Their people Seifer you can't treat people like that! At least my father realised that much."

"Your father was weak; he could have had so much more."

"My father was a perfectly moral and strong man. At least he wasn't running round like a lost child,** because that's all you are Seifer just a lost little boy**!"

"**I am not a boy!" **He clenched his fists and called for Rinoa's escorts to accompany her to her father's room and dress her for their wedding. "I'm moving it forwards Rinoa, can't have those silly SeeDs destroying our happiness. Especially not Squall."

She glared at him as she was dragged away by the escorts a gun held to her as always.

* * *

"Arrival time estimated at 20:05, Sir." Selphie's personality seemed to reverse as she flew the spaceship on its course. The bubbly and hyperactive girl was replaced by a serious and focused individual; even Squall was impressed by how much she had learnt to control her emotions on missions. Not long after they had both passed their tests they had been assigned a mission together, along with Zell, she had been so vulnerable so unfocused the change was a signal of her growth. Even Zell had matured some what, but his love of hot dogs and his temper still got the better of him from time to time. "Sir?" Selphie's voice woke him from his day dreaming.

"I'm sorry Selphie, please repeat."

"I said, might we really have to kill Rinoa?"

"I don't know." _Kill Rinoa? Could I do that if I had to? It would have to be by my hand, I'm commander it's my job to take charge of these situations. My job . . ._

"I should hope we don't have to." Ellone stepped out of the shadowed area she had hidden in.

"Ellone? You have to stop doing that!" Laguna nagged as he looked at the approaching girl.

"Its ok uncle Laguna, Dr. Odine has issued me with some instructions on how to help Rinoa with out killing her." Squall tried not to show how happy he was, he kept his smile hidden under a stern expression, yet his eyes glistened with the joy Ellone's words brought. "Time compression." Laguna frowned at the phrase.

"But Odine told me that's what the future sorceress wants to achieve."

"It is but . . ."

"He said it would be a world that only that sorceress would be able to survive in."

"Uncle Laguna, everyone, please just listen to me. Odine believes that if Rinoa and I use our powers together then we can trigger the time compression before the sorceress can do it, through me. This should allow us all to stay together, alive. Odine also said that Rinoa would know how to guide you all to the correct time with out anyone becoming lost in time itself."

"How?" Squall broke into Ellone's lecture.

"The past knowledge trapped in every sorceress, all she needs it the activation of time compression to trigger the memories. Odine said 'holding on' would be the key."

"I don't know about this Ellone you haven't used your powers for a while now, and even if they do all defeat this sorceress how will they get home?" Laguna's concern for both his children was apparent in his words.

"Ellone's the key, right?" Squall appeared to understand more than most of the others who were still trying to get their heads around the idea. "You what's meant to be our way back?" She smiled at her little brother seeing how much he had and could adapt to any situation the words, 'good ol', dependable Squall' sprung to mind.

"Yes, so long as I stay connected to Rinoa you'll all be safe. But when the sorceress is killed it should stop time compression and make everything go back to normal, just follow Rinoa's instructions she knows more than she thinks. Even if our link is severed at the first stage she should be able to help you all back safely."

* * *

Rinoa looked at herself in the mirror her eyes sad and heavy, she couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her ball gown styled wedding gown. "How can I look so beautiful on the worst day of my life?" She whispered it, not intending it to be for the ears of any but herself.

"I think you mean the best day, mam." She smiled weakly as the personal servant pinned on her tiara.

"Right, how could I be so silly?" She held back a bitter laugh as she watched the veil hide her long curled locks of raven hair.

"Do you want the veil over your face?"

"No, I want to see what's coming. I want to see what awaits me on the other side. I want him to look me right in the eye as he makes me do this and I want him to see hell staring back!" She snatched her gloves as the dressmaker fussed over her more than was necessary. Long white lace covered her creamy skin as she pulled them up to her elbows. Rinoa looked up to the mirror again, not at all shocked to find the yellow cat like eyes staring back instead of her own. These were her pain. It was how she knew she was never really alone. Her eyes had never changed back after her 'abduction' from Esther, just as the witch had never left her mind.

"So your Julia's daughter?" Rinoa only glanced to her from the corner of her eye. "It's not hard to see why you're so pretty considering that. Do you sound like her?" Rinoa avoided the dressmaker's eyes.

"You mean my singing voice don't you?" Rinoa kept her voice low and her eyes out of sight. The woman nodded her head vigorously. "I don't sound anything like her."

"Oh." The woman seemed upset. "It's just that your mother's song was, is my favourite. Well I'll just go and get your flowers sorted out. I'll be back soon."

Rinoa glanced to the door as she heard the woman walking away. She hated her already, too lively, too oblivious to notice that Rinoa wasn't doing this out of good spirit or free will. _Poking her nose into my life, asking if I sound like my mother. What did she want me to do? Sing her a lullaby? Does anyone ever stop to think how much that hurts? I don't care how my voice sounds; it's never the same as her singing me to sleep._ Rinoa's bitter mood seemed to change to a saddened and downhearted one as she lowered herself into her dresser stool. She played with the red roses sat on the dresser in a vase with a frosted glass finish. As she picked a rose out of the vase she began to hum unknowingly to herself as she plucked off the petals.

She continued to pluck off the petals one by one unaware that the dressmaker had entered the room again. Her humming gradually changed to a whispered song as she reached the last petal. It was only the sound of the flowers in the woman's hands falling to the floor that awoke Rinoa from her daydream, making her grip the rose's stem harder than she had intended, the thorns piercing the skin on her palm. The pain of the thorn made her drop the flower as the woman picked up the shower of white roses scattered on the floor. She secretly glanced to her hand as the wound trigger the white magic to automatically heal it. "Your voice . . . . ." Trailed off the woman as she rose to her feet with the mess of flowers in hand.

"What?" Rinoa demanded as she glared at the woman, feeling slightly violated by the woman sneaking up on her

"It's like listening to an angel."

* * *

Squall frowned as a familiar sound made its way into his mind. A song he had not heard sung for years, since he was just a boy, before he even set foot in Balamb Garden. He was sure he could not have been the only one to hear the sound, yet as looked around the ship no-one else looked like they had heard any song, let alone the same one as him. _Rinoa's knight? How would I feel about that? _He covered his mouth with his hand as he became lost in thought. _Do I just get chosen by Rinoa? Or do we talk about it and come to an agreement? There's so much I don't understand? I don't know what to do? I might end up as her knight; I'd have to protect her from the world but would I have to protect the world from her too? There are so many questions, why doesn't anyone have the answers?_

"Squall you should talk about your feelings, it might help you face what lies ahead." Quistis did not approach him to speak she just looked to him from her seat. "I'm sure it's what Rinoa would have told you." He looked at the floor, glancing to Quistis as she waited for his answer.

"How do you know what Rinoa would tell me? You never even tried to talk to her! I think its best Quistis if you keep your opinion to yourself, I think . . . I think its best if we all do, that is until this is all over. Then I'm sure I won't be the only one who wants some questions answering." Squall's voice was not filled with anger nor was it harsh just stern as a commander's should be. He demanded respect without emotion clouding the meaning of his words. He was as a commander should be demanding respect even from something as small as the way he walked to the way he inspired his troops, but could he really fit the part of a Sorceress's knight? That would just have to be answered at another time as the ship rocked, landing directly opposite the mansion.


	13. Ultimecia's knight

A/N: Going to keep this short and sweet, it's an update a long one for me! That's it.

Oh and thanks to everyone whose been reviewing even if you do come across as hyperactive sugar addicts not that I'll mention anyone, #cough, cough# Lady-Rinoa #cough#

* * *

"Set a perimeter around the mansion, I don't want anyone getting in or out with out my permission." Squall flicked his wrist while pointing his index finger to silently spread the SeeDs that had been issued to them via the garden. "Anyone in there finds Seifer don't try to take him on, call for me. I've a feeling it's me he wants anyway."

"Squall I can't . . ." Laguna's hand rested on his son's shoulder and was promptly shaken off as Squall broke into Laguna's sentence.

"You don't have a choice dad, this is my job. Seifer will kill every SeeD he comes across until he reaches me, that could include you guys too. As commander that's casualties I can't afford to make." Kiros pulled Laguna back.

"You should listen to him; it's what they train them for, it's what they trained him for."

"He's my son." Ward looked sympathetically to Laguna but then sternly as thought trying to speak through his eyes. "Your right Ward," Laguna dropped his head, "He knows what he's doing we just have to make sure we keep the Galbadian troops at bay." When he looked up his face was filled with determination. "And we will!" Ward nodded his head and sternly made his way the entrance knocking out the two guards on duty with one swing of his weapon. Signalling for the others to follow. Kiros rolled his eyes as Ward and himself were guided through the mass of corridors by Laguna.

"Great we're being guided through a maze by the world's biggest moron. I can see this ending well." Kiros mocked as they stalked down the hall.

Squall had insisted that everyone was to operate in groups of three. In which two less experienced SeeDs would be accompanied by one of his friends or a more experienced SeeD. He had been the only exception to the rule wandering the halls alone. As he roamed the halls he was surprised that he had yet to reach any form of resistance. _Probably wants to save all the fun for himself._ Squall warned as he continued up a flight of stairs. He let his fingers run over the scar on his face as he swept some hair from his eyes. A reminder of how much anger both held for each other. He couldn't remember why they'd been fighting no matter how much he wanted to it was like the memory had just vanished. Selphie had explained that it could be a consequence of the GF's they used but Squall never paid much attention. _Maybe I should have she might have been able to help me remember something. She might have made sense of all this!

* * *

_

Rinoa was beginning to get sick of being locked away in her father's study. It wasn't just that though, she could hear people moving below her, hear the sound of guns. She wasn't set on the idea of being the damsel in distress; in fact it was the last thing she wanted to be, she wanted to be out there helping her friends, helping Squall. She stared at the floor as though it held some deep secret before glancing to the door. She focused on the door, trying to recall a trick Edea had shown her at the orphanage. Once she had remembered the necessary information she hesitantly approached the door. She was fearful of many of her powers but this one in particular scared her the most, if she lost concentration it would ultimately take her life along with the possibility of her severing a limb in the process.

She reached out to the door with a shaking hand, she watched carefully as the fingers on one hand passed through the door, it rippled like water as she pulled her hand back clutching it to her chest. "Its stay here or at the very least die trying to get out." She warned herself as she reached for the door once more. Her hand lead the rest of her body through the door and she squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately not to materialise while any part of her body was still passing through the door. It rippled around her body as she disappeared from inside the room and materialised right next to the guard. "Y- yo-you!" The guard stuttered as she smiled while he stared at the demonic eyes that did not belong to her.

"Boo!" She whispered next to his ear he jumped and pointed his gun at her and she smirked. "A gun against a sorceress? Is that really a good idea?"

"I-I-I'll s-shot!" He stuttered the warning and she kicked her fingers watching him slump to the floor in a deep sleep.

"No, I don't think you will!" She stated as she snatched the swipe card from his belt. Picking up her dress she began to run for what she remembered as the nearest stair case. She stopped quickly, something felt different. Glancing around the hall she noticed the bangle from her wrist.

"Maybe I short circuited it when I went through the door," She thought out loud, "then again maybe I just passed through that as well as the door." She glared at the piece of jewellery. Lifting it with her thoughts she sent it flying at the far wall, she watched in satisfaction as the gems shattered on contact and the hinges that held it together collapsed in opposite directions. Turning quickly on her heal knowing that Seifer was probably already aware of the fact that she had made it out of her prison she ran down the stairs at the fastest speed she could muster in the ridiculous clothing. She felt her body fall through the air as she ran into the figure stalking up the stairs in the shadows.

* * *

Squall rubbed his head as he stood up after running into what had looked like a blur of white and lace. The figure fought with the clothes, trying to find their way back to their feet. He approached with his gunblade held low and behind him, ready for a powerful swing. He almost dropped it at the sight before him; Rinoa sat on the floor glaring up at him while blowing part of her fringe out of her face. Immediately he dropped to his knees, keeping the blade within reach should danger approach them. He held her chin in a gloved hand as he studied any visible skin for cuts or bruising. "Rin?" She face shot up immediately at the name he had affectionately called her as a small boy.

"Squall?" She threw her arms around his neck and clung on for life, "I thought I was going to die in here."

"Shh, I'm here now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again, I promise." He whispered as he returned the embrace.

"How adorable!" Mocked Seifer from the top of the stairs, his blade held high as he stared down on the couple. "I do believe you're holding onto something that belongs to me Squall." Squall looked questioningly to Rinoa as she sank firmly into his grip; fear filled her face as she struggled to get some kind of footing under her clothing. Squall stopped to look at her clothes. _She's dressed for a wedding, her wedding. What's going on here?_

"Just give me Rinoa and I will call off the Galbadian troops." Squall rose to his feet picking up his blade in the process.

"That would defeat the point of us being here, let us take Rinoa and we'll leave **you** be." He said as he steadily climbed the stairs trying not to further upset the man at the top.

"You just want her for yourself; you never did learn to share. Not Ellone and definitely not Rinoa." Squall looked between the two with confusion. Rinoa kept her eyes to the ground, too ashamed to let Squall see the power the witch still had over her and of the memories she had kept from him. "Of course you wouldn't remember any of that would you? What with those GF's and all?"

"What are you talking about Seifer?" Squall tried not to let his confusion and curiosity get the better of him as he came ever closer to his rival.

"You mean you don't remember the orphanage? Not even all your little SeeD friends? Not even the pretty little sorceress that came to learn to control her powers there?"

"Seifer stop it!" Rinoa's screams seemed ignored by the confident man.

"You really mean to tell me Squall that you don't remember what we were fighting about that day in the Garden?" Seifer laughed manically at the confused teen before him.

"Squall please, don't listen to him!" Rinoa continued to scream at the pair from her position on the stairs. She jumped with fear as Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall and pinned him with his gunblade.

"Now Rinoa, **you are going** to co-operate or I **will** cut off Squall's head." He pressed down on the soft skin beneath the blade making his threat all the more real as a drop of blood ran down Squall's chest. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Squall would you? **Would you**?"

"No." she whispered as she lowered her head once more.

"Seifer Almasy! Release my son and drop your weapon or I will be forced to shoot." Laguna shouted from Seifer's left as Kiros and Ward guarded the hallway behind them.

"Would you still shoot if I used your son as a shield?"

"I'm not aiming for your chest Seifer I'm aiming for your head. You're threatening the life of one of the most beloved and respectable militia figures of the world, you are permitting your own death." Rinoa watched with curiosity as Seifer began to panic, it wasn't noticeable on his confident character but she could sense it. It fuelled his demeanour, filling his every word; every breath shook as it escaped his mouth. She could feel the air around him vibrating with the tremors that shook his body. Tremors that Squall could feel every time the blade scraped against his skin.

"Laguna stand down." She stated as she moved in a motion that could only be described as graceful glides rather than walking. Her hand signalled Laguna to lower his weapon as she approached.

"He's going to kill Squall!" Laguna protested.

"No, your not are you Seifer? You don't know what you're going to do; you're just a lost little boy." She reached the top of the stairs and stood firmly in front of the pair.

"**I'm not a boy!**" He spoke as he backed away from her.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide."

"**I didn't ask for this? I can't make that decision!"**

"The boy in you is telling you to come but the adult is telling you to back off."

"**I'm not a boy! I-I just, I . . . can't do this!**"

"You can't make up your mind because you don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament. . ." She held out her hand her fingertips reaching past Squall and for his cheek. She leant over Squall to whisper in Seifer's ear, ". . . so do I."

"I can't go back now. I can't go anywhere!"

"Going forwards in the direction we are telling you is the **only** choice you have left Seifer." Her voice grew threatening as she kept her body against Squall's, her unseen hand tightly gripping his making them feel inseparable, while her eyes never met his and he had still to learn of the demon she was fighting inside.

"All the sorceresses will be one! It is Ultimecia's wish! And I am the knight that will fulfil that wish!"


	14. Meet me in the flower field

A/N: Yay! Another update, aren't you proud? The chapters are getting a bit longer too which you all seem to enjoy, which makes me happy because I get nice reviews from you all.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, ok I know this is less personal but it does make things easier and it means people who haven't reviewed before I post the next chapter don't get left out.

* * *

"Seifer, no!" Her eyes widened in pain as the knife stuck her side. Tears filled her eyes as her hand fell from Squall's and crimson stained the white of her dress. The witch disappeared from her eyes as she neared death; deep hazel eyes searched the room as she stumbled away from them. Blood swirled and stained her hand as she pressed down on her side while collapsing to her knees. She fought to stay conscious as she saw Squall fight his way free of Seifer's hold, their gunblades clashing as a fight broke out. Laguna ran to her more concerned for her safety than he was with Seifer or Squall. He supported her weight as he fussed over his small selection of spells. Watching helplessly as her eyes rolled back and the coldness began to creep through her skin.

Squall fought with blind rage after watching the blood seep from the stab wound in Rinoa's side. He saw nothing but the movement of their weapons as the blue glow of the metal on his gunblade lit up the darkened corridor. Seifer laughed as they fought but Squall kept watch of his rival's every move. "You've gone crazy Seifer!" Squall warned as he slammed his blade down onto Seifer's.

"Crazy, Squall? Crazy is when a SeeD falls for the woman he's trained all his life to kill." Seifer spoke as he threw Squall backwards. Squall fought in silence as he tried to keep his mind off Rinoa. He took note of Seifer's fighting technique. Doing everything he could just to dodge and block the moves.

Selphie and Irvine ran down the hall, Irvine positioned himself within a clear shooting range of Seifer, waiting for a moment to strike as Selphie ran to Rinoa's side. "Get out of the way!" She ordered as she shoved Laguna to one side, "Oh my god Rin what did he do to you?" She felt tears form in her eyes as she stared into the cold and still eyes of her friend. "**No!**" She yelled as she stood, the raw emotions rushing through her body triggered her limit break, forcing her uncontrollably to cast full heal on her still companion. Selphie dropped to the floor and hugged Rinoa as she began to stir, as the warmth rushed through her body once more. Selphie let go of her friend as she hugged Selphie back. "Its true, raw emotion really does fuel our most powerful moves." The pair exchanged a smile before Rinoa stood. A distracted Squall fell to the floor, his gunblade just out of reach. Selphie covered her mouth with her hands as she watched Rinoa's eyes change back to the sickly yellow. Black and purple markings began to run down her face like the tears falling from Selphie's eyes.

"Rin, what's wrong with your eyes?" Rinoa seemed to ignore Selphie as she continued to talk to her. "Rin your face . . . oh Hyne, Rin what's happening to you?"

Squall struggled to stretch his arm enough to grab his gunblade as Seifer raised his to bring down on Squall. "Seifer . . ." Squall noted the strange metallic quality creeping back into Rinoa's voice as she approached them.

"No . . . I can do this!" Seifer protested as he sulked away from Rinoa's form.

"You failed me. You are not strong enough for this; you're just a lost little boy."

"I can do this!" Seifer answered as he raised his blade once more to strike Squall. Squall looked worriedly to Laguna and Irvine as they both raised their guns on Rinoa.

"Ultimecia no, I can do this! I will prove myself to you!"

"Your too late, you promised me the sorceress's powers!" Seifer left Squall on the floor as he approached Rinoa falling to his knees as he pleaded with her.

"You promised me Rinoa, you promised that no-one would get in the way of us and that you would just take her powers. But they have! They've come to take her away from us. Help me please and you can have her powers!"

"You don't deserve help! I'm going to do this all by myself!" She swept out an arm and watched in satisfaction as they were all cleared from her path with the spell. Her body floated along the corridor as she swayed from side to side. Squall leapt to his feet as soon as his body responded to the impulse. "Rinoa!" He yelled down the corridor after her as he turned to Irvine and Selphie for their help.

As Laguna watched the three running after their friend he struggled to his feet, he spoke to his companions, "We're getting too old for this. We weren't any help at all. Look at us!"

"One would say we've been run down...That's what they'd normally say..." Stated Kiros as he stood, dusting down his clothes before offering a hand to Ward.

"Don't say that! It might come true. Didn't you grandmother ever tell you that?" Laguna spoke fearfully as he observed their surroundings.

"Laguna, we have got to stop using quotes from when we were younger." Kiros warned as his offer to help Ward to his feet backfired and Ward's weight pulled him back to the ground.

"And everyone thinks I'm helpless!" Stated Laguna as the pair glared back at him.

"So what do we do now?" Kiros asked as he stood and left Ward to make his own way to his feet. Laguna glanced between the pair.

"I guess we need to do something constructive." Laguna offered as he scratched the back of his head. "Ellone! We have to get Ellone near Rinoa while she's till processed, to trigger the time compression!"

"Laguna we've known you for a long time . . ." Kiros said as he wrapped an arm around Laguna's shoulder, ". . . And that is the first time I have ever heard you say something constructive, ever!"

"Stop it, your going to curse it again!" Laguna yelled like a five year old as the others began to head towards the exit.

* * *

"Stop it you pesky little girl, you struggling will not help you. I will have your powers one way or another!" Rinoa fought against the sorceress dominating her mind. Her body's swaying and repeated imagery were all due to her attempts as resisting the sorceress's power over her.

"_This is my body; I dictate what happens here not you! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"_

"Oh you dear sweet child, do you really think they're you friends? Are you that blind? They only act that way around you because someone told them to; they're like puppets on a string. I doubt that Squall even feels for you what you feel for him!"

"_I don't . . ."_

"Go on lie to yourself again, 'I don't feel for him' you poor thing you're just as lost as that Seifer boy."

"_I'm nothing like Seifer! And alright maybe I do feel for Squall but that just makes me more human than you! It just makes me a better person because I can feel, because I have the ability to love."_

"Love?" The word was spoken in a spiteful laugh, "Take it from me child, love does not exist. Not in this time, not in any time, **and most defiantly not in my time!**"

"_**I won't be your slave anymore.**"_ The last words were said with such emotion that they have been spoken by her body before she collapsed to the floor with laboured breath, as she fought to maintain control.

Selphie tried to run to Rinoa as she dropped to the floor but Squall's hand rested on her shoulder to hold her back. "It could be a trick." He warned as they approached with their weapons ready to strike their friend. Irvine and Selphie jumped as her head snapped up to look at them the markings beginning to fade from her face. She fiddled with the sleeve of her dress in a panicked fashion as a card fell into her hand.

"Take it! It's the only way out!" Her voice spoke between her deep breaths. Selphie leant down and took the card from Rinoa's fingers. Her head dropped to the floor again as she spoke. "Up the hall the second door on your right . . . there's a room with a guard sleeping outside . . . he won't wake up." Her hands clenched into fists as she felt a tear escape her watering eyes. "Use that to get in . . ." She signalled to the card in Selphie's hands.

"Rin, please how can we help you?" The bubbly girl begged with her friend as tears rolled down the cheeks of both girls.

"You can't help me . . . ugh!" Squall looked desperately between his friends, understanding that, should they stay too long they could end up in a situationmuch worse than now.

"Ok, so second on our right, the guard won't wake what else?" Irvine glanced to Squall with wit a disapproving look at his coldness to the situation but Rinoa had not been affected by it.

"In the room theres a cabinet full of glasses . . . take one . . . it doesn't matter which . . . put it in the hands of . . . ugh . . . of the lady carved in the wall." Her words were becoming rushed as she spoke.

"Cabinet, glass in the hands of the carving." Squall repeated.

"Yeah . . . it goes to the sewers . . . follow the open gates . . . you'll appear in the centre of the city . . . in the arc."

"Ok I've got it." Squall said as he rose to his feet, "We have to keep moving." He stated as he looked back to Rinoa. "How will we find you? Where?"

"The flower field . . . we'll be at the flower field!" She curled further into the foetal position as they ran to the door.

* * *

Laguna jumped into action as they reached the bridge of the Ragnarok. "I want you to locate all the SeeDs left in that build or anywhere else in the area. I want them back on this ship. Find my son; we won't be able to advance any further without your commander."

"Yes sir!" The SeeD in the co-pilot seat began tapping at a keyboard. "Sir all remaining SeeDs in the building are being withdrawn as we speak. But I think you might like to take a look at this." Laguna hovered over the screen as he puzzled over the codes and images.

"What does it mean?" He leant back and scratched his head while Ward and Kiros rolled their eyes.

"Easy come easy go." Kiros whispered to Ward who nodded in agreement

"Sir, Commander Squall Leonhart, Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas are all located in the central sewer region of the city."

"In the sewers? What are they doing in there?"

* * *

Selphie cringed as they walked along the sidewalk of the sewer system. "This is gross!" She stated while pinning her nose with her fingers.

"Better than walking in it though." Offered Irvine.

"Yeah but, Rinoa lived in that house all her life you'd think she'd know a better way out."

"There's a secret passage that even the current owner doesn't know about, that's pretty cool regardless of weather or not it leads to the sewers."

"Yeah I suppose." Selphie removed the fingers from her nose as she stopped at the bottom of a ladder.

"I think this is the last of the sewer, this must be inside the arc." Squall broke his silence as he shouted down from his position on the ladder.

"Good! But if I smell like this when I get out of here I'll have someone's head!" Selphie stated as she began to climb the ladder. "Hey Irvine you coming?" She demanded as she reached the first floor.

"I'm enjoying the view!" He yelled as he climbed up the ladder behind her. His statement received him a soft boot to the face as she looked down on him from the floor with crossed arms.

"We've got to get back to the Ragnarok and to the 'flower field' now isn't the time to be staring at my underwear!" Selphie warned as she pointed at Irvine.

"Yeah but where is the 'flower field'?" Asked Squall as he shifted the heavy door so they could exit the building.

"The Orphanage!" Irvine declared in his quick response.

"How did you know that?" Squall asked Irvine with a suspicious look as he walked out of the building while Squall held the door open.

"Does it matter right now?" Asked Irvine as he pointed the mansion, where a figure floated about the roof. "I think all we need to do is get there and quickly! Questions can wait till after this mess."


	15. I can't find the words

A/N: Another chapter for you all, no Rinoa in this one though. Just everyone else trying to save themselves.

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

* * *

"We've got to get back to the Ragnarok!" Squall yelled as he pointed in the direction of the space ship.

"Yea, but how exactly are we meant to do that?" Irvine inquired as he stared on at Galbadia's elite armed forces.

"Ouch!" Selphie stated as she cringed at the amount of people and vehicles before them. "Think they've seen us yet?" She added as she fiddled with the door behind them. "Err, guys? Bad news, we're locked out here." She giggled nervously as the gates of the ach were lowered.

"Well isn't today turning out to be a fun day?" Irvine remarked sarcastically as he stood protectively in front of Selphie. Squall watched his friend's movements and lowered his head as he thought about Rinoa. _Couldn't even protect her from Seifer, could you Squall? Look at me I'm pathetic! I can't help my friends now, I couldn't save the girl I . . . I'm not ok at all!_

"Squall any bright ideas at all, 'cause now would be a really good time!" Irvine's panicked voice broke his pattern of thought as he watched Irvine protectively shelter Selphie from sight. _Give me to them; it's probably me they want. I'm useless anyway._ He thought as his friends cornered themselves against the door.

* * *

"FOUND!" A grey hair girl with an eye patch coving her visible eye commanded as she approached Seifer, her arm pointing in his direction as if guiding someone.

"We found ya! Though you were dead ya know." A tall and muscular figure acted as a support for his friend as he lifted himself to his feet. Seifer looked between the pair as if awoken from a deep sleep.

"Rajin? Fujin? Oh Hyne, Rin what did I do?" He reached out to the air in a panicked manner as he tried to fight his way out of his friend's hold.

"STOP!" He looked to Fujin with a bewildered expression.

"What? What are you guys doing? What have I done?"

"SORCERESS!"

"The sorceress had you under some kind of spell. You got kind of scary back there, almost killed Rinoa, ya know?" Seifer looked to his hands with curiosity and shock, Rinoa's blood beginning to dry and flake away from his skin.

"Oh Hyne, what have I done?" He yelled as he fell to his knees with watering eyes.

"SEEDS!"

"Oh yeah Squall and some of the other SeeDs from the Garden were here trying to save Rinoa. The army's got them cornered in the arc right now."

"We-we have to go-go help them sa-save Rinoa."

"HEAL!"

"Oh, Fujin says she needs to heal you first. You took some tough hits back there, ya know."

"Fine, just hurry up, we might not have much time!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Laguna asked as he paced the bridge of the space ship.

"Err. . . Laguna you might want to take a look at this." Kiros said as he staggered away from the window. Laguna leant against the glass as he watched army aircraft fly over them.

"We need to take off!" the pilot yelled as he flicked several switches on the panel before him.

"We can't leave without them." Laguna yelled back as he watched another wave of aircraft surround them.

"We have to, we're sitting ducks here! The main computer shows them preparing to fire. We have to go!" Laguna looked torn between saving his son and saving the people trapped in the space ship.

"Take us out of range, now!" Kiros ordered as he ran to Laguna's side. "Mr. President you must take a seat and fasten your seat belt securely!" He ordered as he pushed a confused Laguna to his seat. "Ward, watch him, don't let him mess this up."

"Sir, their aircraft will easily out manoeuvre our own, I don't see how we can do anything to escape them."

"Nadia isn't it?" Kiros asked as he strode confidently up to the pilot.

"Yes sir."

"We're in a space ship! Take us up to an altitude their aircraft won't be able to withstand."

"Sir I need a higher rank to permit that order."

"Your commander is lost in a sea of soldiers, ours is in no state to command anyone. I am the highest ranking officer here, I'll take the fall."

"But sir . . ."

"I am Quistis Trepe, Instructor no. 014 of Balamb Garden, you have permission. Get us out of here." The young blonde that approached signalled for the pilot to continue. The young man nodded his head.

"All personnel take a seat and fasten yourself securely. This won't be a pleasant ride." He turned to Quistis and Kiros as he finished speaking over the loud speaker. "I'm going to have to ask you both to do the same."

* * *

"This is great Squall! Now is just a brilliant time for you to have some kind of break down!" Irvine had spent the last few minuets screaming at Squall as he sat silently in a corner, his head hung as he stared at the floor with empty eyes.

"Hey, we shouldn't be too harsh; I mean no-one's perfect right?" Selphie tried to calm the situation between the pair. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Squall; after all, the first girl he'd actually shown an interest in had turned out to be the sorceress, and a troubled one at that.

"We're going to die here!" Irvine threw his hands in the air as he spoke making an already terrified Selphie back away from him in fear. She shook as she fell to the floor beside Squall, never once removing her terror filled eyes from her boyfriend. Irvine clenched his jaw as he realised how badly his words had scared the girl huddled against the wall. "I just . . . how do we know it wasn't Ultimecia leading us straight into a trap. You've got to admit that's what it looks like." His voice was calmer than before and even remorseful.

"Rinoa wouldn't let her do that." Selphie said as she shook her head from side to side._ I wish I had as much faith as you Selphie. What if it was Ultimecia, I might have led us all to our death. We won't get to see our families again . . . I won't get to see Rinoa . . . They'll all talk about how great we were, and what a shame it was we died so young. They'll say, 'He was a really nice guy' or, 'wasn't she really pretty.' I can't do this anymore!_

"No I won't have anyone talk about me in the past tense!" Squall leapt to his feet as he spoke for the first time in almost half an hour.

"What?" Selphie inquired as she looked up in shock as Squall.

"I'm not going to let us die here!" He exclaimed as he drew his gunblade, "I won't die here, not today, not now!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Seifer spoke as he approached the gate followed by Rajin and Fujin.

"Seifer I'm going to kill you when I get out of this!" Squall screamed as he ran at the gate.

"STOP!" The girl cried as she stepped forwards, making Squall pause on the spot.

"Fujin says we're not here to fight, we want to help you go save Rinoa." The large and muscular boy also took a step forward.

"Look, Squall I'm sorry I did all that stuff . . ." Seifer looked to the floor, his usual confident persona disappeared, "I don't want to hurt Rinoa anymore."

"You stabbed her, you could have killed her. You nearly did." Squall had to try as hard as he could to keep the anger from his words.

"I didn't mean to." Seifer kept his eyes to the floor as he waited for more abuse.

"DON'T!" Everyone turned their attention to Fujin.

"I expected better of you two, why do you follow this guy?" Rajin looked to Fujin as if waiting for a reason.

"We're a posse; with out us he doesn't really have anyone else. We're his friends; we'll stand by him no matter what, that's what friends do for each other. Seifer wasn't himself the sorceress was using his emotions to steer him in a direction that she could use to her benefit, that's why we didn't stop you when you attacked. We hoped you'd knock some sense back into him, we wanted the old Seifer back." Everyone looked to the usually quiet and unemotional girl in shock.

"Yeah . . . what she said." Rajin said nervously. Squall glanced back to Irvine and Selphie as she fell into his arms as an acceptance of his apology.

"Can you get us to the Ragnarok?" Squall asked as he looked back at Seifer.

"Already on their way." He said with a small apologetic smile. The friends moved to one side of the gate as the large space ship landed just a few metres away. The gates were slowly raised as all the armed forces stood down on Seifer's order. The stairs were lowered and Laguna walked down, accompanied by Kiros and Ward.

"Thought we were goners back there, thanks for the save." Laguna's hand rested briefly on Seifer's shoulder as thanks. Seifer nodded.

"Go save Rinoa, I . . . we'll make sure peace is restored around here while you're gone." Laguna shook the young man's hand before encasing his son in a firm hold. Squall tried but couldn't bring himself to return the sign of affection and just waited for his father to let go of him.

"I thought you lot were going to die here." Laguna admitted a little embarrassed by his emotions. Selphie was still clingy to Irvine's side while he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Let's go find Rinoa!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the ship.

"Yea but where are we going to find her?" Kiros inquired as they walked aboard the space ship.

"Edea's orphanage, on the tip of Centra. It's next to a light house should be easy to find." Irvine said as they all walked up the stairs with Squall lingering behind everyone else.

Squall felt something pull on his arm as he reached the base of the stairs. Turning he saw Seifer pulling on his jacket sleeve. "Rinoa's a great girl huh?" He spoke as they stood isolated at the stairs.

"She's . . ." Squall couldn't think of the right words and just nodded his head in agreement.

"Squall I know we don't see eye to eye but . . ." He stoked his chin as he tried to think of the words. "It's not me she wants . . ." He released Squall's jacket and tried to piece together what he wanted to say in his head. "Squall she . . . just take care of her. Promise me you won't let anyone hurt her like I did."

"I'll try." Squall whispered as he walked up the stairs.


	16. No tide of fate, just my choices

A/N: An unusually long chapter this time and I mean long. Most of it is dialogue from the game so I can't take much credit for a lot of it but do read because it helps to explain everyone's emotions. Well that's just what I think.

Two chapters in one day, you lucky people.

* * *

She stood in the flower field, running her hand over the blossoming flowers. She smiled in a peaceful manner as she played with the bud of a blooming rose. "**Sorceress Rinoa! Turn slowly and keep your hands in plain sight**." She sighed heavily as the SeeDs lined along the concrete banking with their firearms positioned on her. Turning to them she saw Squall stood in the centre of the troops. He signalled for the troops to fall back as her appearance was normal, save her eyes. He walked through the long grass to her, all the time keeping his gunblade by his side.

"You feeling better?"

"There's a sorceress out there desperate to kill me but yeah, I am feeling a little better." Squall came a bit closer to her and held her arm with his hand. "Can I tell you something?" Squall nodded not sure what she could possibly want to say. "I had a dream, while I was trapped in that house. We made a promise to each other, I even got dressed up for it, like going for a night out." She smiled but it was quickly replaced by a sad face as she dropped her eyes to the ground. "Only I couldn't remember where to meet you. I started to panic, I wanted to see you so much but I couldn't remember where you where, what you'd said, anything." She paused, "It's silly really maybe I shouldn't have started." Squall took her chin in his hand, ignoring the yellow eyes that many were repulsed by and smiled.

"Keep going maybe it'll help." She smiled before she continued.

"I looked everywhere, all the towns and cities, even the deserts and forests, but I still couldn't find you. I ran till I couldn't run anymore, eventually all I could do was scream your name. But you didn't answer, nobody did. When I woke up I was crying, I guess I just felt so alone." She looked away again ashamed that she had told him such a childish dream.

Squall stayed quiet for a moment as he thought through his words. "You don't have to say anything." She quickly said as he opened his mouth to speak. He smiled at her before he began to speak.

"It was just a dream; you shouldn't worry about it too much." She looked a little down hearted and she smiled weakly. "Ok? How about this . . . I'll be here . . ." she looked up in shock, unsure what he meant.

" . . . Why?"

"The reason you couldn't find me is because we haven't promised yet."

"Promised . . . ?"

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

"I'll wait here too, I promise." She smiled as he looked down on her, "Maybe you do have a soft side after all." She commented as Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Quistis approached them. They were shortly followed by Laguna and Ellone with Kiros and Ward.

"Took us a while to find somewhere to park that thing." Laguna joked as he stood behind Ellone. "We ready for this?"

"Uncle Laguna, we can't do anything until Ultimecia processes Rinoa again." Ellone reminded Laguna as she reached out for a flower head.

"Do what?" Rinoa asked curiously as she looked between the people gathered around her.

"Time compression, we need you to let Ultimecia take over again so we can let her use Ellone to trigger it and send us too her." Squall shocked everyone as he explained the situation before anyone else could open their mouth to speak.

"Oh." Rinoa said as she turned her back on them, wrapping her arms around herself she fought back the tears. _They still don't remember, their standing on the soil they did as children and they still can't remember each other! They still can't remember me. And now they want to use me as some kind of a pawn! _She held her head high as she turned back to them, "I'm going down to the beach, **if** anyone needs me that is."

"What about Ultimecia?" Laguna asked as she walked past them all.

"I can't will her to come! She'll come when she comes, you'll just have to sit it out."

* * *

She sat on a secluded rock as she practiced the training regime Edea had shown her as a small girl. Bursts of fire appeared out of thin air as she moulded their size and shape, before she encased it in a block of ice. She sighed heavily and let the ice drop to the floor as she quicklylost interest.

"Your control's gotten better." She recognized the voice as Irvine's, turning she watched as he approached her, sitting on the sand beside the rock. She looked out over the sea all the hope lost from her face. "I remember that time Squall made you angry and you set alight his favourite teddy by accident." He let out a small chuckle and watched in satisfaction as a small smile spread across her face.

"He was so mad with me, I remember he clenched his fists and screamed as loud as he could. He even went blue in the face from all the screaming and yelling." Her smile faded as she turned to Irvine, "He used to be so . . . alive, but now when I look at him all I see is that cold front. What happened?"

"Like I said Rin,it broke little Squall's heart when you stopped coming. He'd already had his big sister taken from him and then your dad had taken you away from him." She looked away upset that she had let her father stop her from continuing her lessons with Edea.

"What were they fighting about that day?"

"Huh?"

"She means Squall and Seifer, don't you?" Quistis approached them from the steps that lead down to the beach. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a protective manner and she sat in the sand not far from them both. Rinoa nodded once she was sure the girl was close enough to notice. "I was their instructor, it'd didn't go down very well with Seifer I don't think he liked having an instructor the same age as himself. They were supposed to be taking their SeeD test in the fire cavern but boys will be boys." She said the last sentence with a motherly tone.

"But they were fighting right?"

"Yeah, Squall was only sixteen so the GFs probably had nearly two years to erase the reason why."

"It explains why he didn't understand Seifer."

"All I could get out of them both afterwards was, "'She doesn't belong to anyone. She should be free to fly anywhere.' From Squall that is. I though the bump to the head had had something to do with that though. And then, "I'm going to marry an angel someday," from Seifer. Of course he wasn't aware I was there when he said that. When I asked them both who Squallcouldn't remember, probably because of his injuries,but Seifer did, 'Rin' was his answer."

All three remained silent for a while, before Quistis spoke again. "You know I can almost remember something about a place like this one. It's strange it's like one moment it's there and then it's not." Irvine and Rinoa shared a knowing smile as they watched Selphie and Zell wander down to them. "Do we really have to fight the sorceress? Isn't there another way?" Rinoa spoke as everyone sat around them Squall had also wandered down the beach and was leaning on a rock not far from the group.

"Rinoa you've been fighting with her in your mind just to stay alive, I would have thought you'd want to make her go away." Squall spoke quietly from his rock, but loud enough for them to hear him.

"I just feel like I'm being left behind and I wonder if when I catch up . . . Will everyone be alright? Will you all still be there? Will you still welcome me with open arms?"

"Rinoa I think I understand, someone you love might not be there." Irvine looked affectionately to Selphie as he spoke, "When I was a little kid, I was in an orphanage, and of all the kids there, there was one really special one. I really like this girl and just talking to her made me happy."

"Wait . . . A stone house?" Selphie asked as she looked to Irvine with confusion.

"You guessed it . . ."

"An old house of stone . . . by the ocean?" Quistis added as she began to recall the memory.

"Yup . . . I think I've know since we all met." Irvine smiled as the group exchanged looks.

"This stone house." Rinoa added as she turned back to the orphanage ruins.

"Hey! Why didn't you two tell us?" Squall's head picked up at Selphie's question. _Two? So Rinoa was there too?_ Squall thought silently

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quistis asked the question again.

"You all seemed to have forgotten." Irvine and Rinoa spoke in unison as they shrugged.

"This is so weird." Selphie said as she smiled with excitement. Zell who was sat beside her looked deep in thought.

"Hey do you guys remember the fireworks?" Zell asked as he shuffled and crossed his legs.

"The ocean and the lighthouse . . ." Selphie spoke slowly as she began to remember.

"We did set off fireworks; I thought it was just a dream." Quistis exclaimed.

"Hey if I remember this then was I there too?" Zell asked as he looked to Irvine with confusion.

" . . . We all got in big trouble." Quistis added, appearing to have ignored Zell's rambling.

"Then my parent's in Balamb . . ."

"The Dincths must have adopted you." Quistis spoke in a motherly tone. "Hmm I think Seifer might have been there too."

"Yeah I remember, he always used to call me names and tease me." Zell said as he clenched his fists.

"Any you always used to scream for matron." Selphie giggled as she recalled the memories.

Squall was lost deep in his own thoughts as he tried to remember what they had been like in the orphanage. _Seifer was always Seifer, taking advantage of any opportunity to tease Zell. Zell, you were always screaming and crying I don't think you would have done very well if the Dincths hadn't come when they did. Irvine? I don't remember you being there. Quistis, i think you were difficult to deal with, always trying to play mum to us all you never said what you felt. Selphie, you were always so full of energy I don't think you ever stopped playing. And Rinoa . . . _He looked to the girl as she sat on the rocks talking andsmiling with the others. _You made everything beautiful just by being in the same room as me . . . then you left . . ._

"We were all there . . ." As Irvine spoke Selphie was quick to cut in.

"Hey, then that means . . ." Squall lifted himself from the rock and walked towards the group.

"Yeah . . . I was there too. I was always waiting for Ellone to come back. Then Rinoa showed up and . . . I didn't feel so alone anymore." He looked directly at Rinoa and she turned away with sorrowful eyes.

"I never wanted to leave . . . but my dad . . ." She stopped unable to justify hurting him the way she had.

"I'm not sure what this all means, but maybe we're all meant to be together."

"Maybe . . ." Irvine was the first to speak, "Everyone liked Sis and even Rinoa but you kept hogging them both for yourself."

"You sure have a good memory . . ." Squall stated as he watched Rinoa stare at the ground as she played with her fingers, Irvine shrugged in response. "Maybe I wasn't adopted because of the way I was."

"Probably the same with Seifer you must have been about ten when the Garden recruited you. But even then you still found your dad." Squall nodded.

"It's strange, nothing's ever triggered these memories before, not even seeing Seifer." The group nodded acknowledging that none of them had ever really thought about it till that moment.

"I remember things didn't work out too well with my new family, so I went to the Garden when I was about nine or ten. That's when I saw Seifer and Squall again. They were always fighting." Quistis spoke with a slightly sad tone to her voice.

"You alway had to break us up." Squall reminded her.

"I had fun a Trabia, maybe that's what made me forget about my childhood." Selphie chirped as Rinoa shared a look with Irvine.

"Don't you wonder if it has anything to do with the GFs?" Everyone turned to Rinoa and she smiled shyly.

"The price we pay for using the GFs powers . . . it provides us with vast powers but makes its own place in our brain . . ."

"My books." Selphie exclaimed as she recalled Irvine's words.

"I thought that was just what the critics were saying about them. Surely Cid wouldn't expose us to something so dangerous." Quistis questioned herself as she tried to weigh the pros and cons.

"So what do we do about it?" Zell asked with curiosity.

"What do we do?" Squall repeated as he thought about the answer.

"Nothing." Rinoa said, she looked away shyly as she realised she had probably spoke out of term. Squallcleared his throat.

"What would you do? If we stop using our GFs now how will we be able to fight Ultimecia? As long as we continue fighting, we're indebted to the powers of the GF. It there's a price I have to pay, I'll gladly pay it."

"We could keep a diary, and then we only have to read that to remember what's happened." Selphie suggested and several of the group nodded at the idea.

"Hey what about matron?" Zell asked.

"Edea . . . Cid's wife. She used to be a sorceress until her powers were passed onto me." Rinoa spoke quietly.

"I remember always wearing black." Squall nodded he had never understood why Edea had treated him like her own child until now.

"Anyway the point of this was just to say . . . I understand what Rinoa's saying. I understand but I'm still going to fight. I want to know that I'm doing what I can to protect my friends. Maybe you've all heard that life has infinite possibilities, I don't believe that one bit. Maybe there weren't that many choices for us to make, and sometimes there might only have been one. From those limited choices I had my decisions have lead me this far. I want to hold true to the path I **had** to take. I don't mind loosing something to the GFs, I didn't drift here on the tides of fate, I chose to be here. As kids we were all separated, when your young there aren't any paths at all. That's why I just sat and cried. But we're not kids anymore . . . we're strong enough to look after ourselves. We make our own decisions and we just confronting a big one now." Everyone was silent for some time and then Zell spoke.

"We can't run for the rest of our lives."

"I just don't want to have to put anyone in danger." Selphie added smiling at Rinoa as she spoke.

"Zell's right, we can't keep running forever." Quistis shrugged as she spoke.

"Rinoa it's up to you, we're all willing to fight but we can't do that without your help. I think it's the only way we can move on with our lives. If that makes any sense at all . . . I'd really like you to fight with us . . . with me." Rinoa looked between the faces around her before her eyes settled on a hopeful Squall. She walked towards him and stopped only a few inches from him looking at the floor while she rubbed her arm.

"Just don't let me fall behind." She whispered as she looked into his eyes as dark tattoos crept back into her creamy skin.


	17. Time compress part I: A Lonely Sorceress

"Get Ellone, quickly!" Squall yelled as he backed away from Rinoa's body.

"I'm right here Squall." Ellone's voice was soft and soothing as she walked along the beach towards Rinoa. The pair reached out for each other their finger tips touching before the air around them began to rapidly rush past them like the winds of a hurricane but neither girl seemed bothered by the speeding sea air.

"Ok everyone, time compression is about to begin, we'll stay and look after Ellone. Remember Love, friendship and courage. Show 'em what ya got!" Laguna said ecstatically as he began to fade from view.

* * *

Suddenly the world around them began to fall like running water as it disappeared into nothing. Squall watched as bubbles of his memories floated by him, he couldn't help but wonder if everyone else was seeing the same things. "Yo where are we supposed to go?" Zell's voice was the first to reach Squall as he looked back for Rinoa. He didn't have time to answer as he felt himself begin to fall. He held his breath as he felt his body hit water, eventually he couldn't hold it any longer and he opened his mouth, waiting for the water to fill it and drown him. Nothing happened. As he opened his eyes he saw his friends falling into the crystal clears waters. Tropical fish that'd he'd never seen before swirled in a rainbow of colours as they passed by.

"Edea's house?" Squall spoke as he realised he couldn't be drowned in the waters. He looked back for Rinoa once more and then to the coral below them where she stood still touching Ellone's fingertips with her own.

"I might . . . disappear . . . I don't know if we can both be in one time together."

"Trust me, I won't let you disappear." He noticed them all sinking down to Rinoa's level while he spoke. As his body hit the ground he took a sharp breath and looked on in amazement as he watched birds fly past them. He was relieved to find Rinoa not far behind him, finally separated from Ellone.

The last room had disappeared like running water this one, however, appeared to be emerging in a similar manner only in the opposite direction, as if it were moving backwards. "We're in the presidential residence in Deling." Squall muttered before he was interrupted by Rinoa falling to her knees, her fingers tightly gripping her head as if her skull were about to burst. "Rinoa . . ." He held out his hand to reach for her but was stopped by Quistis' voice.

"Squall . . ." He looked up to see a sorceress dressed in a long black dress with a deep v-line neck that revealed a generous amount of chest, feathers set off the dress as they outlined her slender neck. A head piece kept her hair away from her face and hidden from view, some of the chimes rattled together as she moved. They watched in shock as she slit into copies of Sorceresses from the past. The action only seemed to cause Rinoa more pain as she let out small cries and huddled into herself more.

"Do we fight her?" Squall looked to Irvine, he didn't know the answer to the question, and he couldn't answer it. What if he said yes and they ended up hurting Rinoa by defeating these sorceresses, what if he said no and the sorceresses killed his friends. He turned to Rinoa remembering Ellone saying something about her being able to guide them.

"Rinoa you have to help me, I don't know what we're supposed to do next." She answered his question with a sharp and deep breath as she struggled to her feet. Her eyes focused on the Sorceress before them as she found her footing.

"Step back . . ." Her voice was more cold and commanding than usual as she stepped forwards. White angel wings snapped out from her back, as if awakening from a deep sleep glistening with the magic they were made from as they caught the light.

"Booyaka!" Selphie yelled as she watched Rinoa quickly and effectively remove the sorceress from existence with a storm of meteors and flares.

"Did you see that? She just merged two magics together." Quistis stated in astonishment. Squall couldn't say he had noticed thought. He was still staring at the wings resting just off her back while they slowly began to vanish as if falling back into their deep slumber. He couldn't help but wonder as he watched her walk by, was this just the very tip of the iceberg? Were her powers really as vast as her abilities suggested?

"Way to go Rin!" Irvine yelled as they all looked on to the girl as she walked back to them smiling shyly.

"We have to keep moving." Squall reminded them as he headed for the door. Feminine fingers rested on his chest as he tried to walk past, his eyes followed the arm the hand was connected to travelling past the black ribbon and to her face. Deep yellow orbs stared at him in the place of her normal hazel iris as her hand rested softly against his chest and yet held him firmly in place. He could feel the adrenaline running through his body just at her touch. _Why do you have this power over me? _He wondered as she spoke softly to him.

"We have to stay here."

"Rinoa I don't understand how can we find Ultimecia if we don't move on?" Her hand fell from his chest and back to her side, the spot the wings had dominated still partly distracting his attention.

"We won't . . . she'll find us, she's the one controlling time compression."

"What about the sorceresses?" Zell asked with a clenched fist.

"We have to defeat them all before we'll reach Ultimecia. We'll be taken to each one."

"But how do we beat them?" Irvine asked with curiosity.

"Irvine does have a point we can't mix magic like Rinoa." Quistis pointed out as the room around them began to fall apart an image of a lush and vibrant forest replacing it.

"Every sorceress has a weakness to a particular magic or magics, you just need to find out what and cast the appropriate spells. Don't worry about using all of your magic I'll help you re-stock when we reach Ultimecia."

"Rinoa, what will happen to you?" Irvine asked as he watched the walls melt away to puddle at their feet.

"As we defeat each sorceress the pain should subside." She clenched her jaw and tightly shut her eyes to stop a muffled cry of pain, "After we reach Ultimecia, I don't know." She looked to the floor with a sad expression before her head flicked up and she pointed towards a clearing in the forest as she shouted instructions to the party. "Fight, you don't have a choice!"

Selphie, Irvine and Quistis had selected themselves as a group and fought the next sorceress. A sorceress dressed in a combination of oranges and reds; with strange clothing that none could match to an era appeared from a swirling cloud of dust. As she appeared Selphie immediately cast scan. A magical globe spun around the sorceress before it displayed a small selection of information about its target. "Tornado and Thunder are our best bet on this one. And whatever you do don't cast any kind of Earth or Water related magic!" Selphie yelled above the raging fires summoned by the sorceress. Rinoa and the others looked on from the distance. As Quistis began to cast her tornado magic Rinoa yelled to her.

"Use it to drive her flames back at her, you'll do extra damage and prevent hurt to your team mates." Quistis nodded to signal her intake of the information but did not take her eyes off her prey as she cast the spell using her willpower to guide the magic the best she could. The flames were thrown back at the sorceress while the tornado magic caused them to form a spinning tower of flames. Irvine trust his spare arm forwards as if throwing something from his body. In the midst of an unexpected electrical storm a large GF appeared, with wings like a bird but skin that resembled scales more than feathers it let the electricity freely flow through its body before forming a dome of electricity that trapped both the magics beneath it. The continuing spells continued to do damage while the bolts of lightening contributed to the damage inflicted. When the three friends took a step back the sorceress came back with an attack that summoned an earthquake beneath their feet. Selphie fell to the floor after taking the brunt of the damage. Irvine and Quistis continued their attacks on Rinoa's command while Selphie stood on unsteady legs to cast one of a special selection of spells. At first Rinoa thought it might have been the one she had cast on her, but it wasn't. She watched as she muttered the words, 'The end' and as if for no apparent reason the sorceress fell to the floor screaming in agony before her eyes rolled back into her skull and she vanished from existence.

She watched Zell and Squall begin towards Selphie to help her to her feet while one of the other's fiddled with their selection of spells. Rinoa smiled at the weakened Selphie as she smiled back. "Take my hand; do you think you can do that?" Rinoa asked as Selphie nodded for the guys to let go of her and she fell towards Rinoa as their hands connected. Rinoa waved the others off as she steadied Selphie before her. A bright white light swirled around them both while tiny green orbs of magic spiralled around Selphie.

"Felling better now?" Rinoa asked as she took a step back, awaiting an answer before letting go of her friend's hand. Selphie nodded slowly before she spoke.

"Yeah, I feel great." She smiled, "Rin, I . . ." Selphie seemed a little shaken by something and Rinoa tightly gripped the small girl. Irvine quickly stepped towards them but Rinoa shook her head and he stopped next to Squall. Rinoa stroked Selphie's hair as the girl silently shook. "I killed her Rinny; in one move I killed her." Rinoa glanced between the others before she pushed Selphie away from her, tightly holding her shoulders. She tipped her head to one side as she made eye contact with the small brunette.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered. "We all carry our burdens, some are heavier than others, but regardless we all carry them." Selphie seemed unsure of the direction Rinoa was taking it. "She was a sorceress from the past, she doesn't really exist. Her time has already passed, you are **not** to blame."

"I thought . . . after I did it I couldn't help but think, 'what if one day this is Rinoa?'" Rinoa's eyes began to water as she held her friend tightly as the other girl returned the embrace.

"I will never do that to you! Never!" Rinoa whispered into the other girl's ear as they embraced. "I would take my own life if I ever thought you would have to fight me!" the scenery around them began to change once more as the girls held each other at arms length. They smiled as Irvine gently rapped his arms around Selphie and she turned to return the hug. Squall walked up to Rinoa as the forest ground turned to the cold metallic floor of the D-District Prison.

"Would you really kill yourself?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"If I thought I was dangerous again . . . what choice would I have?" She looked sadly away from him almost completely sure that she would not receive any comforting words.

"Edea said that . . ." She looked to him smiling sypathetically before she spoke.

"Selphie was scared, we all are. What Irvine said was great, I've never felt so determined, so inspired. But, we all know there's no guarantee we'll be alright at the end of this, that we'll all come back the same as we left. There are no guarantees, not even the guarantee that we'll come out of this alive or fighting together."

"With a knight though, we wouldn't ever have to fight you would we?" She looked at her feet as Squall spoke to her.

"A knight must fall in love with the sorceress, they must be destined to be together forever. No, you'd never have to fight me, **if,** I ever found my knight."

* * *

AN: Sorry this update took so long but I've not had time to write it up until now. Hopefully the next update won't take any where near as long to write and post. Hope this will keep you all satisfied for a short while.

Thanks for all the reviews I've received, I love getting them and can't wait to hear from you all!


	18. Time compress part II: Sea of hate

"We've got this one!" Quistis exclaimed as the same team from the last battle took the opportunity to take control of this battle too. Rinoa wandered to a corner of the prison room and sat on the cold floor, watching the battle from afar. Zell stood watching the battle while swatting around at the air as he enjoyed the thought of beating an evil sorceress such as Ultimicia. Squall watched the battle beside Zell for a short while before he looked over his shoulder at Rinoa and decided to sit with her.

As he lowered himself to the floor beside her he was unsure quite what to say, he didn't want to upset her about her own burden but rather remind her of happier times. The way he spoke surprised them, the tone of his voice had been foreign to both for some time. "You know, you still owe me a teddy bear." He said quietly in a joking voice and Rinoa turned to him with a smile.

"You shouldn't have wound me up!" she said with a smirk as she gave him a playful nudge. He gave her a look of mocked surprise.

"Me, wind you up?" He asked with an innocent face as Rinoa tried to stop herself from giggling.

"That's the Squall I remember . . ." She said with a loving tone as she glanced back at the battle. Squall nodded his head as if agreeing with her before he slipped back to his normal solemn expression and focused on the battle. "What really happened?"

"I would have thought Irvine would have told you everything already."

"Only what he believes, in his twisted sense of reality." She said as she stared into his eyes.

"First I lost Ellone . . . then you began to visit and eventually live with us, learning to control your temper **and** your magic. I missed Ellone a lot and everyone was always asking if I was alright. I couldn't stand it. Then you came to talk to me for the first time, and even though you didn't know Ellone the first thing you said was, "You're a waste of space! You only ever sit here and cry. If I were Ellone I wouldn't be very proud of you." You knocked me back to reality, and you were right, Ellone wouldn't have been proud." He paused and looked down at her as she smiled shyly back.

"I was a bit brash back then." She admitted.

"Yeah but I thought you were great . . . you never once asked if I was ok or played the pity card. You just bossed me about and told me to get over it. So I did. I began to get protective of you and when Seifer would try and pursue you I'd fight for you, I didn't want you to get in trouble with matron for using you magic on him, in case she sent you back to your dad."

"But my dad came and took me away from you all before I had full control. He didn't listen to Edea's words of advice; he just picked me up screaming and kicking and dragged me home to Deling." She seemed deeply hurt by her father's behaviour.

"If I'm truthful it hurt just as much as when Ellone was taken away. After that I got really quiet, I wouldn't talk to anybody and I got into even more fights with Seifer, over nothing as usual." Both fell quiet for a short time, looking over to their friends to keep an eye on the battle. "I've never told anyone this before, and this has to stay between me and you." She smiled softly before speaking reassuringly.

"I won't say a word."

"I really do worry too much about what others think. I want to appear strong and dependable without needing to form attachments but . . . I worry that with everyone depending on me, if I don't make the right decision . . . Would they hate me?" He felt her fingers wrap themselves around his hand as he looked away from her and at the ground.

"I can't speak for everyone else but . . . you could make a hundred mistakes and I'd still think you were the most amazing person I'd ever met." She gently squeezed his hand prior running over to Zell to watch the fight finish.

He continued to stare at her from afar, the way she'd gently and caringly pull Zell back when he got too close to the battle or the way she'd look back at him and smile before quickly turning away again. He stood and leant against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he began to let his emotions run loose in his head. Maybe it was just lust . . . he'd secluded himself from the world for so long that maybe the amount of contact she willingly exchanged between them was a trigger for his interest in her. No, lust was just a consequence of his real feelings. Did he love her? Can you fall in love with someone at such a young age? The last question confused him, did he mean at the orphanage or now? Even with his 18th slowly creeping up on him he was still young, young and vulnerable.

_Rinoa, I wish I could just let you know how I really feel . . . but . . . how can I tell you when I'm not even sure? Would you even take me? _As he sank deeper into his thoughts he began to feel a soft pain in his palm. When he turned it to face him he studied the lines of the leather glove he wore. He removed it with his other hand and traced the unseen line where Rinoa had placed a replica of her own wound as a kind of distress signal.

_Maybe Edea's right . . . maybe she sent it to me without even realising it because I'm meant to be her knight. But what does that mean? I have to protect Rinoa from the world . . . but do I have to protect the world from Rinoa too? Could I do that if I had to . . . could I hurt her to save others?_ _Maybe it would be best if she found someone that made her feel how she makes me feel. What good would I really be? I've already failed to protect her once, what's to say it wouldn't happen again? I'm not good enough for her. _His thoughts were interrupted as his friends backed away from the new sorceress before them.

"I think I'm going to be sick . . ." Quistis mumbled repeatedly until she was by his side. Selphie was hiding her face in Irvine's chest as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"You guys can take this one." He joked as he looked down at Selphie.

Zell was silent and Squall even suspected that if he offered him a hotdog now it would quickly be refused. Then Rinoa caught his eye, she was stood much closer than everyone else only several feet from the monstrous sight before her. A tear slid down her face as she watched the slug like sorceress creep towards her. She stomped her foot on the ground as she screamed up towards the sky.

"**This isn't fair**!" He watched as the sorceress raised her arm to strike Rinoa. Running forwards her wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped back, he kept his hold on her as her head fell into her hands. "It isn't fair . . ." She whispered. She turned and pressed her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as if for her life. He didn't know what to do, for a while he stood there not moving but eventually he wrapped his arms around her and glared protectively at the sorceress. When she let go he saw the determination in her eyes as she wandered forwards and a projectile weapon magically appeared in her hand.

"Zell, come on." His voice was demanding of the other teen as he reluctantly stepped towards the monstrosity before them. Squall removed his gunblade from its sheath while Zell beat his fist together to properly position his gloves. As the three ran into battle Squall couldn't help but ask about the sorceress. "Who is she?" He asked as he looked to Rinoa while Zell cast scan magic. Rinoa looked like she was swallowing a large lump in her throat.

"She's hate . . . she's my hate and my wraith. She's everything that is ugly about any sorceress and that many good sorceresses banish from their lives. She is my darkness and I am ultimately hers." She spoke with a saddened tone as she explained.

"Yo, strictly no elemental magic here! In fact there aren't many spells or GF's we can use on her." Zell warned as he took a step back.

"Then you'll depend on my support and time magic to let you use your limit breaks and protect you." Rinoa said as she stepped forwards. White wings spread from her back as she floated up in the air yet the wings remained still. Zell and Squall found themselves, as well as Rinoa, bombarded with spells such as Haste, Aura, Protect and Shell among others. Squall found that despite his full health and fairly level emotional state he was able to initiate his most fatal attacks on impulse. He performed his Renzokuken limit break coupled with his most powerful finishing blow, lion heart. Of course, despite the ferocity and damage dealt by his countless hits the sorceress was not near defeat. Zell's speed was impeccable due to both the GF he was junctioned to and Rinoa's spells, and was more than ready to fight by the time Squall's attacks had finished. He performed a series of fighting moves that Rinoa was in awe of, one included two dolphins leaping from a pool of water while another saw Zell leap into the air and throw down a meteor like it was a basketball. As Zell landed she saw no point in using her sorceress magic due to the Sorceress's resilience to many forms or magic and instead she whistled for Angelo. The collie ran up beside her before she ran along side him a night's sky flew overhead before shooting stars fell onto the sorceress each one causing maximum damage before she and Angelo ran through the sorceress together. The sorceress wobbled unsteadily, a signal that she was weakening under their continued and inescapable attacks.

"Come on!" Irvine shouted words of encouragement from behind them but none turned to watch him cheer. The sorceress crept towards Rinoa again and managed to hit her this time. She was thrown backwards, as she slowly rose blood flowed freely from the deep cuts across her face. Squall prepared himself to cast some curative magic as he ran towards her but she shook her head as she stood. They all watched in awe as the wounds on Rinoa's face quickly healed and her health shot back up. Squall and Irvine continued to attack the sorceress with their limit breaks while Rinoa started the countdown to the use of her most powerful GF.

"Get back!" she ordered as the GF was thrown from her mind into the mist of the battle. A vast entity know was Eden appeared before them falling through a tunnel of cyber information and images, while it kept a watchful eye over the sorceress. If Diablos was an incarnation of hell then Eden was the opposite, an incarnation of heaven. Ancient spells and magics spread across the planets surface encasing and ultimately sealing the sorceress's fate. Yet as they watched Squall took the time to look to Rinoa, aware that the spells destroying the sorceress reminded Rinoa all too well of whom or rather what she was. She looked at the floor knowing that the GF's attack would easily remove the remaining health of the sorceress, yet she felt a deep sorrow. Could she really let go of the hate she had let herself be consumed by?

"Is it gone?" Selphie's voice made Rinoa look up from the floor.

_Is it? Is it really gone? Am I really free or have I just freed it from a physical form?_ Rinoa couldn't help but ask herself those questions as the friends slowly walked towards one another.

"It looks like it's gone." Squall stated as they stood together in a group.

"This place doesn't look like anywhere I've ever been." Irvine pointed out as they studied the barren and yet blood stained room stretching out before them.

"Why should it? It doesn't really exist . . ." Rinoa spoke softly but they didn't fail to notice that her sentence seemed unfinished.

"If it doesn't exist does that mean we're getting closer to Ultimecia?" Quistis asked as they stood waiting for the walls to begin falling away from before them. As they spoke among themselves they failed to ask the one important question. Squall watched Rinoa as she sorrowfully studied the room. He followed her as she walked beside a side wall, studying the blood splatters.

"It doesn't exist where Rinoa?" She looked up to him with a small smile.

"You really are clever Squall; you always ask the right questions and you always know when to ask them." He seemed confused.

"The right questions?"

"It doesn't exist . . . anywhere but in my own mind."

"Your own mind? Rinoa are you saying this . . . all the blood . . . it's . . ." Irvine couldn't seem to find the words as he approached the pair.

"Both my parents were murdered, taken unrightfully from beforeme . . ." She paused and looked at the floor with a sad expression as she bit her lip. Squall's hand rested on her shoulder.

"You don't have to justify anything; like you said some burdens are greater than others." His words seemed less like reassurance and more like a warning directed at Irvine.

"Guys we don't want to butt in but . . ." Selphie started the sentence before Quistis finished for her.

"The walls aren't falling away, we might be stuck here."

"This is you're last chance to turn back." Rinoa stated as she began towards a bloody hand print on the far wall, "After I open a portal to Ultimecia's time, you can't turn back. I need to know that you're all still willing to do this." The friends exchanged glances before slowly nodding their heads in agreement. She reached out for the hand print and placed her own hand over it, they were surprised to find that Rinoa's hand fit the print perfectly. A swirl of colours spiralled inwards as if falling into a black hole. Rinoa turned back one last time.

"What about you? Do you still want to do this?" Squall asked as she looked back to them with unsure eyes.

"I don't have a choice, if I don't go millions will be killed but if I do go I'll have the chance to save them. Even if I do it and we don't win, at least I'll know I've tried." She took a deep breathe before she turned her back to them and stepped through the portal.

* * *

As Rinoa stepped through the other side of the portal she quickly shut her eyes to hide the sight before her. While she could no longer see the graveyard of White SeeDs that lay before her, the smell of their charred and rotting flesh burnt at the back of her nose. She resisted the sudden urge to vomit as the smell began to overwhelm her senses. As she began to open her eyes at the horrified cries of her friends she wished that it had all been a dream, that she had imagined the horrific sight in her mind. Her eyes denied her that pleasure. Tears stung her eyes as she realised that as the only sorceress of her time she would inevitably lead to this. She staggered back, ignoring the words of her friends as she tried to escape the images surrounding her. She tripped over a body that lay behind her and landed in Squall's arms. Her breathing was panicked and unsteady.

"Rin, don't loose it now." Irvine spoke as he stepped over the bodies towards them. She jumped back from his outstretched hand and Squall steadied her again. Her chest rose and fell at an erratic rate as her fear began to turn to shock. Squall stood her on her feet and took a step away still keeping his arms ready to catch her once more.

"This is all my fault." She whispered she stared at the SeeD that lay at her feet.

"Rin, you can't let yourself believe that." Selphie soothed as she tried not to trip over the bodies as she made her way over to embrace her friend.

"You can't control the path everyone after you walks, no matter how much you try." Squall added sympathetically as he looked at Rinoa. She looked away from him and down at the sea of bodies. When she looked up her eyes focused on the castle with an intense glare.

"Your right. This isn't my fault, it's hers." She spoke as turned back to her friends. Squall smiled at her without any apparent cause and she looked to him questioningly.

"Your eyes, their changing back." He said as he reached for her face but pulling back before his gloved hand reached it, she deserved better. She smiled as she raised her fingers towards her cheeks, safe in the knowledge that the witch could no longer torment her from the inside. She gathered all her strength to brave walking through the endless sea of bodies and towards the castle. The sky was dark and all that could be seen was the eerie silver moon that seemed so close to them as thought it were about to fall from the sky. The large castle gates were surrounded by hideous gargoyles that sat perched above them as if ready to attack from above. She spoke to her friends one last time as they neared the castle doors. She spoke in a cold and bitter voice, "When we find Ultimecia . . . leave the finishing blow for me!"

* * *

AN: Another chapter and so quickly? I'm so proud of myself. I've one more chapter to write but about 2-3 more to post depending on your view later on. Hope that intrigues you while you wait for the following chapters.

Ok well thanks for all the review thus far, I love the fact your enjoying the story it makes me feel loved in return.


	19. Time compress part III: Apocolypse

The gates had been magically opened for them and none could deny the fear they felt, knowing that Ultimecia wanted them inside her castle. For what had felt like an eternity they had wandered the palace looking for any room that could lead them to Ultimecia. They had decided against splitting up as it would weaken their forces and give Ultimecia the opening she needed. As they wander towards grand doors with ornate carvings and gold detailing Rinoa stopped behind her friends. She could have sworn she had felt the ground shaking. She turned steadily at the sound of a deep moan that the others had shrugged off as just the sound of an old run down castle. She shuddered as she felt the floor shake again only more violently as if something were approaching them. "Rinoa?" Squall was the first to notice that she had stopped not far behind them.

"Something's coming." She tried to keep the fear from creeping into her voice as the floor shook once more, this time catching the attention of her friends. The sound that had earlier sounded like moaning now sounded like a ferocious roar. Squall ran to her and grabbed her hand trying to pull her away. "We can't run . . . it's another test."

"We can't beat something that big, whatever it is it'll have to wait."

"Then we break the rules. We fight together, all six of us. No more teams just one big fighting force." Rinoa argued as the enormous monster appeared before them. A human body was host to the dark fur and head of a ferocious lion.

"Griever . . . it's said to be the most powerful GF." Squall muttered as it approached them. They all swallowed the lumps in their throats as they prepared to fight together.

"Let me show you the real power of the GF." Its voice roared as they entered the fight.

"Quistis you use blue magic right?" Rinoa asked as she prepared to cast a spell.

"Yeah." Quistis was quick to answer as she awaited the spell.

"Cast mighty guard!" Rinoa yelled as she immediately cast Aura on the girl. As Quistis cast her blue magic their speed and defences quickly rose while they found themselves floated just off the floor. Selphie cast triple onto Irvine who then proceeded to cast Aura onto Zell, Squall and himself. Selphie and Rinoa glanced between one another.

"We're the best with magic, we'll keep everyone alive." Selphie instructed as Zell and Irvine launched into their limit breaks. Both Selphie and Rinoa were soon ready to attack and they nodded their heads as they cast meltdown together. Rinoa used her advanced skills to combine the two separate spells into a stronger single spell. A purple tinge appeared to resonate from the GF's body after their attack. Squall had skilfully awaited for them to cast the spell before unleashing his limit break to do the maximum damage on each consecutive hit, it even allowed his lion heart to do more damage than usual. The GF let out a sharp roar in pain from their constant attacks.

"Griever will make you bleed!" He yelled as he performed his GF attack, shockwave pulsar. The attack easily reduced the health of all fighting against him. Zell and Irvine struggled to their feet to perform weakened versions of their limit breaks. Selphie leapt towards Squall who had taken the brunt of the damage and cast a curative spell. "We can't heal them one at a time; it'll attack before we've healed them all."

"I've got this." Rinoa told her as she stepped forwards and spread her curative spell over all of her friends and watched as they returned to full health. "Selph, you have to use your limit breaks to heal them, I'll do everything I can to support you all."

"But Rin . . ."

"No buts!" She ordered as the boys continued to use their limit breaks and Quistis checked her selection of blue magic for any useful spells.

"Wait that last move he did, I know that one!" Quistis shouted above the noise of Irvine's rapid firing.

"Is it none elemental?" Squall yelled back as he prepared for his next round of attacks, green orbs of magic floated around them as Rinoa and Selphie continued to heal the party.

"I think so . . ."

"Then cast it!" Squall yelled as he ran towards the beast. Quistis waited for Squall's attacks to finish before she cast the spell. The GF was knocked back with a force equal to the one he had used. Her spell was aimed perfectly and Griever staggered away from them as he let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Ultimecia, I cannot fail you . . ." He moaned as he crashed to the floor, struggling to hold himself up. The friends stood as if frozen on the spot, each desperately wanted to run away but they couldn't. They couldn't abandon anyone one. ". . . The sorceress . . . must . . . fetch . . . the sorceress . . ." He mumbled as he dragged his body towards Rinoa, while his grey, feathery wings began to beat steadily.

"Didn't we pass with flying colours? Now we have to sacrifice Rinoa?" Irvine asked in an angry voice as they all stepped towards Rinoa.

"Rin run!" Selphie yelled as Rinoa firmly stood her ground. At first it looked as thought she was about to break into tears once more. But when she looked up from the floor her eyes held an icy glare.

"Not any more! **I won't** be the damsel in distress any more!" She yelled as what looked like an imploding star flew from the hand she thrust towards the GF. From the magic grew dark clouds of mist that swept around the GF. A skeletal creature crawled from the centre of the mist before raising its weapon high as it swept at Griever.

"I am true power . . . I cannot be defeated . . ." Rinoa's expression was cold and uncaring, her words were the same.

"Everything can be defeated; it's all just mind over matter. I won't be the bait and I most certainly will not be that easy." The way Rinoa spoke it was as if she were actually speaking to Ultimecia not the GF before them.

"Fine!" They jumped at the voice in their heads, was this what Rinoa could hear from the moment she was first processed? "My door is open to you." As the voice spoke the ornate doors before them creaked open. They walked into the room together studying the strange decorations around the throne room. Another gargoyle like the ones from the outer gates of the castle sat atop Ultimecia's throne. As their eyes travelled down the room they saw a woman seated below the gargoyle. She was dressed in a revealing burgundy dress with a feathered collar like the first sorceress they had fought against. Her extended, talon like nails were hidden under purple gloves. Horns like none they had ever seen on any kind of monster dominated the head piece she wore. Long straight locks of silvery hair reached past her waist. Dark black feathers shifted in a small draft drawing their eyes to her unfolded wings. Tattoos covered her body where her dress did not. Most recognisable were the dark tattoos upon her face that they had seen running down Rinoa's in the past.

Ultimecia laughed at them. "How delightful, maybe I will be able to salvage some slaves for myself after all." She turned her attention to Rinoa, for a brief moment. "So you're the little girl that caused all that hassle. Really dear, those petty little things that you call wings hardly make you woman enough to stand up to me." Rinoa's face was still cold, almost expressionless if not for the hate in her eyes. She sighed peacefully as her wings crept from her back. They were not like the time before, they were wider, each feather longer. Ultimately they were larger than Ultimecia's.

"It was never really about the wings, but if you really want to be petty." Rinoa stated as the wings were spread behind her, for a second Ultimecia looked shaken from her high horse. Squall glanced away from Ultimecia, could she know the full extent of Rinoa's powers? Was that the reason for the fear he saw in her eyes?

"Love . . . friendship . . . those petty little notions won't save you here." Ultimecia threatened as she stood from her seat.

"On the contrary . . ." Quistis began while Selphie and Rinoa join with her to finish the sentence.

". . . that's precisely what's kept us alive this long."

"Very well . . . but time will be compressed and your existence will be denied!" She warned as she charged at them.

"Here!" Irvine yelled as he cast aura onto Quistis for her to repeat her first move from their last battle.

"Sorry guys you'll have to wait for the countdown to finish before casting any spells." Selphie shrugged as she waited for her GF to appear. Rinoa silently cast Regen across the whole party as they waited for Selphie's GF. "Counter rockets." Selphie whispered as she held her arms out in front of her. A huge, three headed hound crashed through the gates of what appeared to be a graveyard before a light was emitted from them and the party found themselves able to double or triple their magic. Quistis and Irvine cast Aura so that the whole party was linked to the spell before Zell and Squall finally attacked with their most fatal finishing combinations. Ultimicia seemed angered by the physical attacks and drew the spell apocalypse from her lower body. As she attempted to cast the spell on the party she found her efforts in vain as Rinoa threw the spell back at her.

"You infuriating little pest!" Ultimecia screamed at Rinoa as the spell finished. "I shall punish you all for her disrespect! Why not reflect on your childhood as you stare death in the face?" she performed an attack she referred to as hell's judgement which reduced the health off all battling her instantly to one, except for a brave young sorceress who seemed unaffected by Ultimecia's attacks.

"My magic? My attacks . . . why won't they harm you?" Ultimecia demanded of Rinoa while the health of her friends rapidly returned to normal with the aid of selphie's limit break. Ultimecia glared down at the friends as she flicked away Selphie and Quistis. Rinoa forced herself to continue battling, knowing that the girls were already falling back towards time. Irvine managed to use his favourite ammo on the sorceress causing a volley of attacks with a devastating result. Ultimecia's anger rose once more as she threw Irvine from the battle. "You should fight under the rules you were taught." She warned as the remaining three shared a worried glance. Zell and Squall leapt into their limit breaks once more. As they finished Ultimecia cast the apocalypse spell once more, only this time she was only aiming for Squall. Rinoa watched with anger and terror as she realised Squall was being bombarded with the world's most deadly magic. As he fell to the floor his gunblade dropped to his side, crashing to the floor as it slid from his fingers.

"**Squall**!" She knew she was screaming his name and yet at the same time she could not hear the sound of her voice. Zell continued to fight as Rinoa stared down at Squall's lifeless form. She ran to his side lifting him from the floor.

"Stay with me . . . please . . ." Tears dropped fell from her eyes as she heard Zell fall to the ground beside her.

"See child, time will not wait for you . . . no matter how hard you hold on . . . time will always escape you." Rinoa could feel it deep inside of her, burning her insides as if a star were turning supernova inside her mind. She grabbed Squall's abandoned gunblade as she lifted herself slowly from the ground.

"No . . ." As she lifted her head her face seemed vacant of any real expression. Burning white light was growing from the orb of magic she held in her open hand. Soon the orb was floating out of her hand, rotating as the light grew. Ultimecia covered her face as the light began to blind her. Soon it engulfed them all, even Squall and Zell disappeared from view. When Ultimecia was able to look up at the light she saw Rinoa leap through it and drive Squall's blade through her chest. " . . . Hell won't wait for you!" Rinoa stated as she sharply drew back the blade and took a cautious step back. Ultimecia staggered forwards as she swept at the air, desperately grabbing out for Rinoa.

"Ugh . . . you . . ." Were the only words Ultimicia could utter as she fell towards the floor, blood flowing from her open wound.

"Yo, Rin you alright?" Zell asked as he ran to her side. "We gotta get outta here; Irvine says the whole place is beginning to fall apart. Rin come on, snap out of it!" Squall steadily stood from the ground observing the gunblade Rinoa held in her hand, blood dripped from the tip of the blade crashing against the cold stone flooring.

"Zell, go!" He commanded as he walked to Rinoa and gently removed the blade from her hand before placing it in its sheath. He followed Rinoa's gaze to Ultimecia who lay sprawled across the floor. "Rinoa, we need to leave." He said softly as he took her hand. She shook herself free of the spell and looked up to him.

". . . Ok . . ." She whispered as they began to run back towards the castle entrance. They soon caught up with everyone else before they heard a loud scream just behind them. They began to speed up to escape the horrors of the castle while Rinoa slowed to glance over her shoulder. She was shocked to see Ultimecia heading straight for them.

"**Time will not wait**!" She screamed as she flew at an incredible speed towards the friends. She stopped unexpectedly, falling to the floor as she hit a magical barrier. Pink and purple hues washed out over the barrier like the ripples made in water when a drop hits the surface.

"No!" Rinoa said in a commanding voice as she held the barrier firmly in place while Ultimecia threw a volley of spells at it. The noise made by the spell's alerted Squall and he looked back as he ran from the collapsing castle. One thought ran through his mind, _where's Rinoa?_ As he searched through the falling debris he saw her holding Ultimecia's dying form back with the powerful spell.

"Get out of here, don't worry about me!" He ordered to the others as he turned back. Irvine had to forcefully guide the others out as they tried to run after Squall.

"Please just go Squall!" she screamed as he began to run back towards her.

"Rinoa I can't leave you here . . ." she tightly shut her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Please Squall; I can't see you get hurt it would destroy me." He thrust his arm to the side with raw emotion.

"And I can't see you hurt, please Rinoa just . . . don't be a Marta!" He took her face in his hands and she bit on her lip in a vain effort to stop the tears. "Rinoa just come with me, she won't escape this castle, regardless of whether you hold her here or not. Please just don't die here with her." Sobs shook her body as she moved towards Squall; she closed her eyes to hide the emotion she felt within from his very touch. He leant towards her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away he rested their foreheads together. "Rinoa I promise to do everything that I can to protect you from the world. Even if the world turns against you I will **always** be your knight!"

"I can't . . ."

"Don't, don't say anything. Just trust me. Please Rinoa; let me help you with your burden." She fell against his body as the tears overwhelmed her; she slowly nodded her head in agreement. He quickly took her hand in his own and began to run with her to avoid being crushed.

* * *

As they dived through the portal Rinoa had opened earlier they found themselves floating in time, moving further towards their rightful place. Irvine spun himself round so his feet guided the rest of his body in the right direction. "Let's go back . . . let's go home." He said smiling with the warm feeling he felt inside at the idea.

"Shut up!" Zell commanded as he shut his eyes tightly trying to imagine the place he was travelling to. "I gotta concentrate yo . . . need to calm down and think about where I'm going." Some of the friends smiled at Zell's attitude aware that he was no different to the Zell they met in the orphanage.

"He's right though, we should be careful not to pick the wrong time." Selphie warned as they began to see familiar images but ones that did not belong to their own time.

"If we did that we might fall into some kind of time warp with no way to get home." Quistis warned and some of the friends moaned and rolled their eyes at her negative warning.

"Yo Quistis . . . **not helping**!" Zell pointed out as he tried even harder to concentrate.

Rinoa fell slowly behind the others. "Where do I want to go?" she asked herself as she fell. "Who do I want to be with?" She smiled at the question, "Well I know the answer to that one!" she reminded herself as she slowed even more in her decent. "The flower field . . . I should go there . . . like I promised." She looked around her for Squall as the others fell through time towards one central point. Panic plagued her mind. _Squall? Squall where was Squall?

* * *

_

Squall studied the area around him, the orphanage? How had he ended up here? And why was it was still intact? As he looked carefully around the area he saw a small boy rush past him in a blur, matron was following, walking towards him. "Squall!" She called after the boy, raising her pace as she spotted the young man. "I'm sorry, have you seen a small boy in an orange t-shirt?" Squall smile despite himself as he vaguely remembered this day.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about I doubt he'll have gone far." Matron smiled.

"Yes I suppose your right . . . poor thing he's been through so much." As they exchanged smiles Ultimecia appeared between them in a cloud of deep purple hues. Squall instinctively drew his blade to protect them.

"You can't be alive . . ." He stated with shock.

". . . A sorceress . . ." Edea seemed to speak the words to herself more than anyone else. Ultimecia's movements were jumpy as she waved from side to side while she walked.

"Stand back Matron!" He put himself between Edea and Ultimecia. "I thought we had defeated her . . . maybe I was wrong." Edea rested her hand on his arm as she stepped up beside him before walking towards the sorceress.

"It's alright; she just wants to pass on her powers so that she may die in peace. I am a sorceress too. I would not wish it upon any of the children to receive these powers, I shall take them." Squall unsurely put his gunblade away before purple lightening seemed to be exchanged between the pair and Edea fell to her knees as Ultimecia disappeared from before their eyes.

"Matron!" He ran to her side to help her back to her feet.

"Is it over?"

"I think so." She looked shaken for a moment before she spoke.

"You keep calling me matron, who are you?" He looked away unsure if he should tell the truth.

"I'm a SeeD; in the future we're based in Garden's like the one in Balamb. We're mercenaries hired throughout the world to protect people."

"A SeeD?" She asked curiously.

"SeeD, Garden they were all your ideas. The Garden trains SeeDs and SeeDs are trained to kill the sorceress." She gasped.

"You cannot stay here. You say you are from the future, you do not belong." Before either could say anymore a small boy in an orange t-shirt ran over to Edea.

"I can't find sis . . . am I alone? Who's he?" He looked up to Squall who smiled briefly at him.

"Nobody, you don't need to know. We only permit this Squall here." She rested her hand on the boy's shoulder as she spoke to signal that she meant him. She turned her attention back to Squall, "Do you know how to get back? And where you're going?" He stood and saluted her before nodding his head.

"Yes matron."

"Then go." As she spoke her words he saw himself falling back towards his time. But even as he fell he was still unsure of exactly what it was he was looking for or where and with whom he really belonged. The last words he heard were Rinoa's.

"Squall? Where are you going? Squall I can't see you anymore! Where are you?"

* * *

AN: You lucky, lucky people not only will I be posting this really HUGE chapter but I will also be post the next one straight after this!

As always thanks to everyone that's been reviewing this story.


	20. The end or is it?

AN: **Please read the Author Note at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**

"Yo, are we all here?" Zell asked as they fell on top of one another as they hit the sands of the beach beside the orphanage.

"Anyone seen Rinoa and Squall?" Irvine asked as he climbed to his feet, dusting down his clothes to try and remove some of the sand. Selphie madly ran up the steps towards the Orphanage to look for them while the others combed the beach.

"They're not here!" Quistis said as she looked around them stricken with panic.

"Guys?" Selphie, like Quistis, seemed stricken with panic. "I can't find them anywhere!"

* * *

_. . . I'm not alone . . . If I call out, they will answer._ He tried to stay calm as he floated through time wandering to no where in particular. "Where is everyone? Rinoa! Where are you? Zell! Selphie! Quistis! Irvine!" He was answered by silence. He couldn't think of anything to do but call for the one person he knew he was supposed to meet. "Rinoa!"

_. . . Am I . . . alone? Rinoa? I want to hear your voice. Which way . . . do I go? I don't know how to make it back . . . alone._

"Rinoa?"

_Am I . . . all alone again? Where . . . am I? I haven't changed at all . . . I'm still lost without someone to depend on._

It felt like he'd been walking for an eternity, all he could see was barren land, no land marks or familiar traits that he could use as a guide. He could feel his legs beginning to buckle under his own weight as the exhaustion finally reached them. He used his hands to stop his from collapsing against the ground completely as he fell to his knees. "Rinoa? Irvine? Guys?" He spoke between laboured breathes as he felt his body begin to give up on him. He turned his body to sit down with his legs extended before him. For sometime he found himself staring at the floor.

The clouds separated and rays of light passed over him attracting his attention as he weakly turned his head to look up. He watched as a white feather floated on an unseen breeze, landing between his legs. As he reached for the feather he saw the past few months of his life passing before his eyes. _Is this what it feels like to die?_ He questioned himself as he watched Rinoa cold and alone in the bath surrounded by bloody water and broken glass. As she turned to look at him a black void began to consume her face from her eyes out. _Rinoa? What? This is all my fault! _He scolded himself as he watched it change to Rinoa in his arms as they dance, Hyne she took his breathe away that night. But when she turned to him after watching the star her face was gone as well, filled only with darkness. _No! I won't let her disappear from my life!_ He screamed in his mind as the image change again to Seifer this time, his face did not disappear instead his sickly processed smirk dominated Squall's thoughts. Squall clung to his hand as he snatched it back from the feather, grateful that the images had finally stopped. Through his exhaustion he saw nothing as his body finally lost all it's will to fight.

* * *

She wondered through different times and places crying his name as she ran from place to place. Eventually she found what looked like dried and cracked soil for as far as her eyes could see. She screamed his name once more, her voice beginning to fade due to her screaming. "Squall? Squall, where are you." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she walked through the barren waste land. Tears filled her eyes as she began to suspect the worst. Her cries grew weaker as she became tempted to just give up and let this world become her death bed. She stumbled over small rocks as she continued on weakly, trying not to let her exhaustion take over.

She stopped suddenly as she spotted a black figure lying on the floor just in her range of sight. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead. _Thewords spun and resonated around in her head like an echo rebounding from wall to wall.She raised a hand to cover her mouth as she looked on with worry. Picking up her pace she ran over to the body falling to the floor beside it as she looked at his face. She slowly reached for his cheek and ran her finger tips down to his jaw line. The cold from his skin was too much for her as she snatched her hand back and bit on her bottom lip to try and stop the tears. It didn't work and she soon found herself covering her mouth with her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat rocking herself for sometime trying desperately to stop the flood of tears but to no avail.

She could still feel the sobs rocking her body as she leaned over him and stared at his face. "Squall please . . . I don't know what to do. I don't know how to save you." She reached for his arm trying her hardest not to pull back at the icy cold feeling of his body. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she pulled his body slowly towards her own. "Squall please . . . I can't do this by myself." She said as she rested his body across her lap. Her head fell into her hands as she tried to fight back another fit of sobs, each one felt like a raging tsunami pulling down her life bit by bit as they passed over her. "This wasn't supposed to happen . . . you promised . . ." Sobs rocked her body as she stared down at his still face. "You promised it'd be ok . . . you promised . . . in the flower field . . . you can't die! Not yet . . . not yet!" She argued with his cold form as she pulled him against her chest. Hugging him tightly as her head leant against his chest she gave into the last few tears she had left to cry.

* * *

A strong breeze brushed past her and lifted her duster, making it dance in the wind. She looked up as it attracted her attention, the clouds drifted apart and light poured around them both. Petals of the flowers what grew around them danced on the warm breeze. A whirlwind of petals spiralled upwards as the flower field grew and blossomed around them. Rinoa looked on in awe as she realised they were both where they had promised to meet. Glowing feathers mixed with the flying petals as they slowly fell to the floor. A single tear and the last her body could produce fell down her cheek as she tightly shut her eyes to shield her from the pain. She felt a gloved hand brush the tear from her cheek and she leant into the touch before pulling away sharply and opening her eyes open in shock.

Lying before her was Squall his hand still outstretched for her cheek, his eyes open and his chest rising and falling with ever breath he took. A disbelieving laugh briefly shook her body as she look down on his with a storm of emotions rushing thought her body. "What are you crying for?" He asked softly as she felt a small smile slowly begin to spread across her lips. He smiled back and for the first time it was a real smile, as he sat up using his arm for support. Another disbelieving laugh escaped her lips as her own smile grew larger. Throwing herself at him she tightly wrapped her arms round his neck

"Hyne, Squall I thought you were dead." She spoke into his shoulder as she felt them both fall to the ground with the force of her hug. She lifted herself away from him only to feel a small tug on her arm from him as he caught her hand. She looked back to him with joy filled eyes as she stared down at his face. He sat back up with Rinoa still sat across his lap.

"Rinoa . . . you're . . ." He tried to say the words, he wanted so badly to tell her how he felt but he couldn't think how to phrase it how to make the words leave his mouth. Instead they both moved closer together, his hand reached up to brush the soft skin of her cheek while her arms found their way around his neck once more. His breath tickled her skin as them found themselves only inches away from one another. Both felt their eyelids begin to lower as their lips parted slightly.

"Achem . . ." Laguna coughed loudly and the pair moved apart as they looked onto the crowd, both a little embarrassed by the spectators. Irvine gave them both the thumbs up which only made Rinoa look away shyly before getting off the ground and dusting down her clothes.

"Yo, we thought we'd lost you both!" Zell said as he leaped around like a small child. Ellone was leaning back in fear of getting hit round the face by him but she still found the time to give the pair a knowing glance. They looked to each other and smiled as Squall got back onto his feet.

"We were worried." Quistis said in her usual motherly tone.

"Yeah, like what happened?" Selphie asked as the pair looked to each other for an answer.

"I guess we both just . . ." She looked up to Squall as she spoke, "need time to clear our heads." She smiled at him before turning back to their friends.

"Maybe we should give the couple a moment alone." Irvine suggested as he put his arms around Selphie and Quistis and tried to guide them away, Quistis was quick to remove his arm from around her neck and give him a sift shove away from her which cause him and Selphie to fall in a heap on the floor. Ellone followed them, quick to catch on to what Irvine had meant. Zell and Laguna were slightly slower to catch on but they eventually left the couple alone.

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled at him as he took her hand while he spoke.

"It's ok; I couldn't come back without you, we promised." She looked at the ground as she spoke, crossing her arms behind her back as she avoided his eyes. "Squall I . . ." Her tone had changed and she sound slightly upset or maybe downhearted, he couldn't tell with out seeing her face. "I really like you but . . ."

_But? Great we managed to get this far and now it's just a but. I should have just taken you in my arms . . . I should have paid more attention. Rinoa why are you pushing me away now, why when I want to hold you so much?_

"I don't think . . . maybe we should just stay friends. I . . . I can't . . . I can't wait for you to get hurt again." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes as she turned and ran from him. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped letting his head fall into his hand as leant against one of the stone walls for support.

_Why?

* * *

_

AN: **Please read this! **I'm really grateful for all your support and reviews. Rinoa and Squall didn't end up together  but should they? An opinion in your review will determine if I add one more final chapter to this story. You opinion only changes weather or not the story finishes here, not what happens next. Keep that in mind.

Anonymous reviews are accepted, so review!


	21. Your love is my oxygen

Squall laughed from his position on the beach as he watched Selphie and Zell look to Irvine with upset faces as he collapsed in the centre of their sandcastle. He saw Quistis paddling in the water and hollering for them all to join her; he refused but watched in amusement as the others fought to get there first. Feeling the watchful eyes of matron and Cid on him he turned and waved a hand as they waved to them all from outside the restored orphanage. Cid moved the camera to record the teens at play in the sea as they watched from a safe distance. Even Laguna along with Kiros and Ward had taken the day off to come down to the beach to spend some time watching their cheerful companions, and in some cases even children. Squall stood from his towel and shook the sand from his body before deciding it was too hot to continue wearing his T-shirt. Removing the article of clothing, he dropped it to the ground beside everyone else's belongings. Now only dressed in knee length black shorts and his Griever chain he headed towards the shoreline. Wandering through the tide he watched as his feet left imprints that quickly disappeared after his foot left them. Quietly he made his way towards the jagged rocks at the very tip of the peninsula and a secluded special someone.

"Woo! Squall we love you!" Selphie screamed as her and Quistis giggled at his newly revealed and desirable, lean yet muscular physique. Squall smiled and gave them a quick wave and playful pose. His quiet and saddened demeanour quickly returned as he turned away and kicked downheartedly at the sand as he walked away from the his friends. Irvine playfully covered Selphie's eyes with his hands trying to shield her from the picture perfect Squall as he encased her in a tight hug from behind. "Hey! I want to see what's happening? Irvine don't . . . **n** . . . **no!**" She screamed in protest as Irvine swept her into his arms and carried her further out into the sea, before dropping her into the water.

"Hey!" Quistis yelled at Irvine as she wadded over just as Selphie surface. Spluttering as she tried to catch her breath Selphie attempted to tare the sea drenched hair from her face. Both shared a look before immediately beginning to attack Irvine with a shower of water as a fight broke out. Their screams and giggles attracted the attention of Zell who rushed through the small waves to reach his friends. Even Ellone was calmly walking down from the beach to join in the fun.

"Yo, two on one isn't fair!" Zell yelled as he swam over to join the fight.

"Wait for us!" Ellone added as she raised her pace and pushed Zell face first into the water as she ran past him.

"Ah!" Zell exclaimed in rage as he surfaced, his hair fallen from its usual style. Edea and Cid watched on in amusement as they walked down the steps towards the beach and the excitable teens. Edea whispered something to Cid as Angelo began to bark madly, he turned to film Squall as he climbed the rocks towards the secluded sorceress.

"Hey." Squall said as he sat on the smooth surface of the rock next to Rinoa.

"Hi." She responded as she continued to gaze out over the sea. She smiled fondly before she spoke. "I remember when we were younger; you always used to drag me away from here. You used to tell me it wasn't safe and that I might get swept into the sea. Then you'd pretend it wasn't because you cared but because you didn't want to have to waste your time saving me." She smiled as she spoke and even glanced to him as she finished. She bit gently on her lip before adding the last part, "I'm sorry you had to waste your time saving me." He observed for the first time how delicate she looked dressed in her pale blue bikini. The loosely tied transparent wrap that hung from her hips revealed her feminine figure and creamy skin, skin that had driven him crazy for the past few months. Her hair was swept back into a rushed ponytail and for the first time he didn't have to struggle to see through her hair to become lost in her eyes. It all reminded him of months full of despair and self hate without her in his arms.

"It wasn't a waste of time Rinoa, I wanted to help. Besides you ended up repaying the debt quicker then I expected." He looked out over the sea as he spoke again, ". . . I thought that if you fell into the sea I wouldn't be able to save you and all I'd end up doing was helplessly watch you float away from me. But you showed me that even if I did loose you, you'd come back for me."

"Squall, I . . . I . . ." She couldn't get her words out and he could see the panic building in her eyes. She stood to walk away from him; things had been difficult since she had denied her feelings for him upon their safe return home, she couldn't be near him with out feeling a surge of raw emotions. Even with the perfect setting and time, like right now, she still couldn't find how to express herself; instead she just tried to run away like every other time they spoke. She looked away ashamed that she couldn't tell him what was in her heart, ashamed that she had broken his heart because she wouldn't watch her nightmares to come true. Nightmares of restless nights where he would not be there to hold her and scare away her demons, nightmares of death.

His hand caught her wrist as she tried to runaway again; he gently guided her body toward his own. His fingers crept to her chin as he tipped her face back towards him, looking deeply into her eyes with all the emotion he could show. He signalled for her to be quiet as he held a finger to his lips. "Please don't keep running away from me. Rinoa being friends isn't enough . . . I'm greedy, our time together has made me want more." He searched her eyes for some kind of feed back almost mistaking the watery surfaces as tears of sorrow instead of self hate. "I . . . I can't word how I feel about you . . . I never was able to . . . I'm not very good at telling people how I feel." She nodded as if admitting to herself that she felt so much for him but just didn't know how to express it.

"Neither could I" She let the words finally leave her lips in a small whisper. She smiled as his fingers slid down her face as he softly traced the curve of her cheeks as if drawing a picture in his mind. She caught his hand in her own as she leant towards him while he brought her face up towards his own.

"Actions speak louder than words." He whispered as he slowly leant towards her, her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton as they closed and her lips parted as an acceptance of her feelings for him as he gently pressed his own lips against hers. She could feel herself begin to melt into his arms like butter as they both closed the distance between themselves, embracing each other tightly, afraid to let go. She smiled shyly after they pulled back; she felt his arms encasing her but not trapping her, they were gentle. She returned the feeling by wrapping hers around his neck and twisting his hair between her fingers.

"Go Squall!" Irvine yelled throwing his fist in the air in a sign of encouragement. The fight had quickly travelled over towards them after they girls had noticed how close the couple had looked from a distance. The girls giggled like twelve year olds as Rinoa blushed and leaned deeper into the embrace as if using him as a protective barrier. Zell and Irvine laughed as they gave Squall the thumbs up which only embarrassed Rinoa more and made her burry her face in Squall's chest. They all continued to stare as Squall lifted an embarrassed Rinoa's face from his chest and level with his own to show her the reassurance in his eyes.

"Wahoo!" Selphie yelled as she displayed her excitement for the couple. Quistis clapped her hands before speaking.

"About time you two." She smiled warmly at them both which only reaffirmed their actions as the right thing. Ellone just smiled at her little brother lovingly as she watched him smiling what she hoped would not be the last real, loving smile she would see him with. The girls ignore the whistles and crude jokes the boys were making and just smiled at the new couple with friendly faces and applauding gestures.

"Hey anytime you want to trade . . ." Irvine joked before he felt the back of Selphie's hand connect extremely quickly with the back of his head. Irvine fell face first into the water with the force of the impact which sent everyone into a fit of giggles apart from the fuming Irvine who now looked a little less composed than usual.

"Get your own!" Squall yelled down to them with a smile as he protectively shadowed Rinoa from them. He caught Rinoa off guard making her scream and giggle briefly as he picked her up and spun her in his arms before placing her back on the ground and kissing her deeply once more.

"Love really is normal." She whispered as they held each other tightly their foreheads touching keeping their lips only inches apart.

"No Rinoa this is better than normal, this is magical." He whispered back as she fell deeper into their embrace. Their eye contact never breaking as they saw the love that made them both realise, home will always be with the people who make our lives magical.

* * *

The end

* * *

AN: I'm glad you all expressed your desires for Rinoa and Squall to end up as a couple, because regardless of what you thought I couldn't have left this story with them being any less than just that.

Thank you everyone for reviewing this story no matter how many times you did, at least I know that you really have enjoyed it. Please I would really love to hear from every person that reads this chapter; your reviews really do mean the world as far as my stories go.


End file.
